Fue un mal entendido
by Diluz
Summary: No quiere volver a verlo nunca a causa de un mal entendido que nunca se pudo aclarar por ser tan testaruda y no querer arreglarlo, la vida les da una oportunidad más, solo ella deberá dejar de ser tan orgullosa
1. Un mal entendido

Hola

ja estoy loca, no termino uno y ya comienzo otro jaja pero es que me vino la idea y me gusto y dije mejor escribo antes de que se me vaya jaja es RosexScorpius bueno espero que les guste y ya saben reviews con su opinión porque no se si esta bien, jiji como ya dije de la nada vino a mi cabeza jaja

Espero les guste

Diluz

Adiós amor – dijo Ron a su esposa dándole un corto beso en los labios – dile a Rose que llegue a las 7 pm

Esta bien amor, pero por qué tan tarde?

Lo que pasa es que con Harry tenemos que terminar unos papeles

Esta bien amor, nos vemos y que ganen los Chudley Cannons – dijo emocionada mientras Ron entraba por la chimenea

Rose! Apúrate que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo

Ya mamá, ya estoy bajando – decía una chica de ojos azules, cabellos pelirrojo ondulado, alta, de buena figura y muy hermosa. Ella tenía 20 años.

Ya era hora, bueno yo voy a alistarme, dentro de media hora llegará Ginny y saldremos a tomar un café, tu padre me dijo que vayas a su trabajo a las 7pm, de ahí se van al partido, Rose, cariño¿cuando vayas podrías dejar estos papeles en mi oficina?

Claro mamá

Muchas gracias hija, ahora, termina el desayuno y anda al trabajo, voy a bañarme

Si mamá – dijo la pelirroja mientras iba a la cocina para desayunar, como siempre, se sentó, cogió una taza de té y se acercó El Profeta para comenzar a leer, lo que leyo la hizo sorprenderse tanto que se quemó con el café. En primera plana aparecía la foto de Scorpius Malfoy.

El joven auror, Scorpius Malfoy, regresa a su querida Inglaterra

Se sabe de muy buena fuente que el día de hoy el joven Malfoy llegará desde Francia, donde residía hace 2 años. Al parecer el auror aceptó la propuesta de ser trasladado a nuestro ministerio, lo que si sabemos es que, a pesar de su corta edad, es un gran mago y uno de los mejores de su promoción.

Nada más nos queda decir que estamos muy felices de contar con un gran auror en nuestro ministerio, bienvenido otra vez a su querida Inglaterra Scorpius Malfoy.

Escrito por: Sybilla Brown

Flash back----------

Rose ya tenemos que ir a la estación, el tren nos dejará – dijo su prima Lily, dos años menor que ella

Lily anda yendo, yo voy a encontrarme con Scorpius, vamos a hablar sobre como le vamos a contar a nuestros padres que estamos juntos

¿De verdad lo harán Rose?

Si, Lil, anda yo voy a buscarlo

Esta bien, nos vemos y suerte

Gracias – dijo Rose caminando hacia el sitio donde se iba a encontrar con Scorpius, ella iba feliz, por fin no tendrían que ser novios secretos, se lo dirían a sus padres y si ellos no los aceptaban no les importaría porque estaban los dos y como ya eran mayores se podrían casar y formar un hogar.

Cuando volteó la esquina de ese pasadizo, vio lo peor que le podría haber pasado, su novio se estaba besando con una chica, que se tenía que decir que era muy bonita, tanto como ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sentía un gran dolor en el corazón¿dónde había quedado todo el amor que el le profesaba?

Scorpius – su voz se escucho como un susurro aunque llegó a él y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de la chica.

Rose, espera, puedo explicarlo – dijo Scorpius mientras ella salía corriendo

El rubio fue más rápido y logro alcanzarla, la cogió del brazo obligándola a parar de correr

Rose, espera, déjame que te explique, es un mal entendido

¿Un mal entendido? Pero crees que soy tonta? Te estabas besando con esa zorra

No Rose, no es así, amor por favor escúchame

No me vuelvas a llamarme amor, Malfoy, desde ahora no soy nada tuyo! Ya no existes para mi! Estas fuera de mi vida, TE ODIO! – grito con furia y luego salio corriendo

Fin del Flash Back------------

El es parte de tu pasado Rose, no te debe de importar en lo más mínimo que este aquí o en la antártica, no el es un nadie en tu vida – dijo la chica para ella misma secando una pequeña lágrima que salía de sus ojos. Sin más apetito entro a la chimenea y se dirigió a San Mungo, donde trabajaba como medimaga.

Bien, de regreso en casa – dijo el rubio que llegaba a la puerta de la mansión Malfoy, toco la puerta y como nunca salió su madre que se tiró encima a llenarlo de besos y abrazos.

Bebé, como has estado? No sabes cuánto te extrañamos, pero mírate ya eres todo un hombre y muy guapo por cierto, parece que los años y tu carrera te han asentado bien – dijo Astoria su madre con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Hola mamá, yo también te extrañe mucho – dijo Scorpius

Hijo, pero mírate que grande estás! – dijo Draco que recién llegaba a la puerta – te extrañe mucho, que bueno que has vuelto – dijo acercándose a abrazarlo

Gracias papá, yo también te extrañe y estoy feliz de volver a casa – dijo sonriendo.

Bien será mejor que entremos – dijo Astoria

Luego del desayuno, Scorpius decidió ir a descansar ya que por la tarde se presentaría a la oficina de aurors.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se sorprendió de que todo siga igual como lo había dejado. Se sentó en su cama, cerró los ojos – que bueno es volver a casa – luego de un momento abrió los ojos y vio su mesa de noche, abrió el primer cajón y encontró, tal como lo había dejado una foto de él con su amada en Hogwarts. En la foto él la estaba abrazando por detrás sonriendo mientras que ella sonreía y luego le daba un beso en la mejilla que hacía que el se sonroje.

Rose – susurró – cuanto tiempo ha pasado¿qué será de tu vida?, no puedo creer que a pesar de los años siga pensando en ti, aun te amo… porque todo tuvo que terminar así…

Flash back--------

Vamos Scorpius, sabes que tengo razón, tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos – dijo una rubia de ojos verdes de 17 años.

Ya te dije que no! Acaso no entiendes que yo estoy enamorado de Rose

Eso es lo que tu piensas, pero jamás tu tendrías un futuro con esa Weasley, es muy poco para ti, en cambio yo…

No te permito que hables así de mi novia, ella es perfecta y yo soy el que me siento muy poco para ella…

Pero qué diablos dices ¿tu¿muy poco para ella? Eres un Malfoy, sangre pura, elegante, rico, todo lo contrario ella es una mestiza – dijo con desprecio

Ya te dije que no te permito que hables así de ella, además, a mi no me importa el status de sangre, yo la amo por lo que es

Ay amor, que poco sabes, eso cambiará después de esto – después que terminó de hablar se acerco como un devorador a su presa y lo besó, el se quedó en shock y no supo cómo termino siguiendo el beso por 5 segundos hasta que escucho esa voz, la dulce voz de su amada.

Rose, espera, puedo explicarlo – dijo Scorpius mientras ella salía corriendo

La chica que lo había besado disfrutaba la escena, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico iba a salir corriendo, le cogió el brazo – Scorpius espera, no vale la pena

Tú no vales la pena, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, me das asco – le gritó molesto, luego salió corriendo detrás de Rose.

El rubio fue más rápido y logro alcanzarla, la cogió del brazo obligándola a parar de correr

Rose, espera, déjame que te explique, es un mal entendido

¿Un mal entendido? Pero crees que soy tonta? Te estabas besando con esa zorra

No Rose, no es así, amor por favor escúchame

No me vuelvas a llamarme amor, Malfoy, desde ahora no soy nada tuyo! Ya no existes para mi! Estas fuera de mi vida, TE ODIO! – grito con furia y luego salio corriendo

Rose, no puedes decirme eso, yo te amo, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, por favor no me dejes – susurró mientras la veía alejarse.

Fin del flash back-----------------

Flash back-------------

Scorpius, he tratado de hablar con ella pero no me hace caso, cada vez que trato de hablar se molesta y me dice que no le importa – dijo Albus apenado

No sé que más hacer ya se cumplió un mes que no estoy con ella, Albus ya no puedo más, mi vida está arruinada, no tengo razón de vivir… ¿y mis cartas¿las sigue quemando? – Albus asintió

Será mejor que te olvides de ella, no me mires así, sé que es casi imposible, pero al menos dale tiempo, sabes como es Rose, ella no olvida fácilmente.

¿Qué no olvida fácilmente? Si ella ya me olvidó, simplemente no le importo!

Me refiero a que es difícil para ella olvidar lo que vio, de verdad estuvo muchas semanas deprimida…

Ya te dije que fue un mal entendido, ella llegó y confundió todo

Lo sé, lo sé, pero dale tiempo, ella necesita perdonar y como ella lo ve como una traición va a ser mucho tiempo…

Yo ya no puedo esperar más, no vivo sin ella

Si ya me di cuenta, desde cuándo no te bañas? – trato de hacer reír al rubio pero no lo logró.

El rubio ignorando lo que dijo – mi mamá, bueno ella sabe que quiero ser auror y también sabe lo de Rose, me dijo que lo mejor sería que me vaya a estudiar a Francia y de paso despeje mi mente y trate de olvidarla

Aunque te voy a extrañar mucho, creo que es lo mejor

Fin del flasback--------


	2. Encuentros

Hola

Aca esta el segundo cap! espero les guste y ya saben reviews! y los personaje pertencen a Rowling, bueno algunos a mí.

Diluz

---------------------------------------------

Después de dormir hasta casi las cuatro de la tarde, se baño y cambio presentable para ir al ministerio, se presentaría con el jefe de los aurors.

Llegó a ministerio, y se sentía devorado por todas las miradas, no era costumbre suya sentirse mal por ser, a veces, el centro de atención, pero esa vez si quería salir inmediatamente de ahí.

Llego a la oficina del jefe de aurors y tocó la puerta.

Pasen – se escucho, por lo que atinó a pasar

Buenas tardes, soy S…

Oh tonto – dijo Harry - ¿crees que no me acuerdo de ti? Pero si parecía que ya vivías en mi casa Scorpius, pero si que has cambiado, te ha sentado bien los aires franceses, qué bueno verte! – termino abrazándolo

Señor Potter, qué alegría volver a verlo – fue lo único que pudo decir, luego volteó la cabeza y vio al padre de su amada, nunca él fue de su agrado, pero con el tiempo lo aceptó, bueno al menos como el amigo de su sobrino.

Señor Weasley, igualmente encantado de volver a verlo – dijo Scorpius extendiéndole la mano, la cual fue recibida.

Igualmente Scorpius – dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien, así que te nos unes, qué bueno de verdad, en estos tiempos tenemos mucho trabajo, nos llegó un anónimo diciendo que estuviéramos preparado para un ataque, pero bueno casi siempre se reciben cosas así – dijo Harry – Al estará contento de verte, recién se ha enterado en la mañana por el profeta qué regresabas, pensé que ya lo sabía

No, no le dije nada, quería darle una sorpresa – dijo sonriente – por cierto dónde esta?

Esta en su oficina es la de la izquierda, si quieres anda a verlo, no te preocupes mañana recién comienzas a trabajar – dijo Harry

Esta bien, entonces, voy a verlo – y así salió de la oficina hacia la de Albus

Igual que en la oficina de su padre, toco la puerta y una voz muy parecida le dijo que pase

Hola Albus – dijo Scorpius, el aludido que estaba revisando unos papeles, recién cuando escucho su voz subió la cabeza para verlo y una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios

¡Scor! A los años, Merlín¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? – dijo Albus abrazando a su amigo

Para que sea sorpresa, me alegro de verte compañero, parece que has cambiado mucho, te vez mejor – dijo Scorpius

Ja tú también, parece que los años en Francia estuvieron bueno – dijo Al

Sí Al, fueron buenos años pero ya extrañaba mi país y mis amigos

¿desde cuando tú tan sentimental? – preguntó Al con burla

Ya cállate, y bien ¿cuéntame como has estado¿cómo esta tu familia? Recién acabo de ver a tu papá los años no han pasado en él …

Todos están muy bien gracias, mamá sigue igual, está de de vacaciones, Lily terminó Hogwarts y bueno aún no sabe que va a hacer, tu sabes como es ella, James bueno él, sigue en el quidditch y yo acá trabajando y feliz.

¿y sigues con Alein?

Sí, bueno no te conté en la última carta que pienso bueno, estamos comprometidos y nos vamos a casar

Qué bueno Al, es un gran paso pero estoy seguro que tomaste una buena decisión, estoy muy feliz por ti

Si yo también estoy muy feliz, sabes como la amo y ella también a mí y ya no podemos esperar más para estar juntos

Scorpius se había quedado pensando…

Flash back-------------

Rose te amo tanto – le decía su enamorado – quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, casarnos, tener una familia y todo amor

Yo también amor, yo también te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

Qué feliz me hace escuchar eso Rose – dijo entusiasmado – me da más fuerza para luchar contra nuestros padres si no lo aceptan

Tendrán que aceptarlo amor – dijo Rose – Scorpius no voy a dejar que me separen de ti

Yo tampoco Rose, te amo con toda mi vida

Fin del Flash back-------

Ey! Scorpius ey! – dijo Al – hazme caso ey¿a dónde te fuiste? – dijo Al

Ah qué Al¿qué me decías? – dijo Scorpius

¿en qué pensabas?

Yo… nada Al…nada… yo…¿cómo…cómo está Rose?

Ah… ya veo porque te pusiste así… aún sigues enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

Yo… Al yo traté de olvidarle pero no pude a pesar de no saber nada de ella, me fue imposible… yo

Ya veo, no sirvió de nada que te vayas del país, que en mis cartas no te diga nada sobre ella, todo fue en vano

No, un tiempo pensé que la había olvidado y traté de salir con chicas pero me fue imposible, lo único que hacían era que la recuerde más, siempre las comparaba con ella, es imposible…

Scor, yo creo que debes de tratar de olvidarte de ella, Rose… ella…

¿ella qué Al¿ella me olvido¿ ella qué? Dime!

Ella hizo su vida Scor, no creo que sea bueno que te hagas ilusiones…

¿ella hizo su vida¿quieres decir que esta casada? Dime Al, por Merlín no me dejes así

Ella no está casada Scor – un poco de alivio sintió en su corazón reprimido – pero ella… ella tiene novio y tienen planes futuros

Scorpius se sintió destruido, no sabía que hacer, el sólo hecho de saber que tenía un novio, alguien que la tenía, que la podía besar, abrazar, no! Pensar en eso solo lo había hecho sentirse peor.

Scor¿estas bien? – preguntó Al un poco preocupado

Sí, estoy bien Al - trató de mentir, quiso sonreír pero no pudo. – bueno ¿y como te va en el trabajo? – trató de cambiar el tema porque ya no podía más

Así se pasaron la horas conversando de todo, menos de Rose.

Scor tengo que ir a dejar estos papeles al ministro para que los firme – dijo Al

Si está bien, yo también ya me iba – dijo Scorpius – recién mañana comienzo a trabajar, me voy a despedir de tu papá y de ahí me voy

Si esta bien, nos vemos Scor – dijo Albus saliendo de su oficina

Buenos días Sra. Bright mi madre me dijo que deje estos papeles en su oficina

Oh querida Rose, que bien te vez, hace tiempo que no pasas por aquí

Si, es que el trabajo me tiene muy ocupada¿le podría dejar los papeles?

Claro que sí

Bueno yo me tengo que ir a ver con mi padre, nos vemos Sra. Bright

Hasta luego, mándele saludo a tu padre y a tu madre

Esta bien, nos vemos

Mientras Rose iba caminando alguien la cogió por detrás y ella se asustó y volteó a ver quien era.

Will, me asustaste – dijo Rose dándole un pequeño beso a su novio

Hola amor¿qué haces por acá?

Vine a dejar unos papeles de mi madre y ahora me voy a la oficina de mi padre, iremos a ver a la Chudley Cannons

Y yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar…

Será otro día amor, hoy ya quede con mi padre

Esta bien – puso su cara triste – te acompaño a su oficina

Está bien, pero ya sabes hasta la puerta porque sabes como es él – dijo Rose

Lo sé amor, sólo hasta la puerta si no me quiero morir antes de casarme – el comentario hizo reir a Rose

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Rose se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

Sólo le vas a dar un beso de despedida a tu novio en tu mejilla – dijo Will haciendo pucheros

Esta bien – y le dio un corto beso en los labios

Nos vemos mañana a la hora del almuerzo si? – dijo Will

Esta bien, amor – dijo Rose y luego entro en la oficina y lo primero que vio es a un joven rubio que venía caminado de la oficina de su tío, se quedó realmente sorprendida, no podía ni caminar, ni articular una palabra.

El rubio estaba en las mismas solo sé quedó mirándola, Merlín estaba tan hermosa, más hermosa de lo que recordaba, no lo podía creer su amor por ella era tan fuerte que sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

Buenas tardes Malfoy – fue lo único que puso decir Rose

Ho…ho…hola Rose – dijo Scorpius tartamudeando

Leí en los periódico que regresabas – dijo Rose tratando de ser indiferente

Si, bueno, ya era hora que regresé – dijo Scorpius muy nervioso - ¿me extrañaste? – después que dijo la pregunta se arrepintió

Como te dije la última vez que hablamos tu vida me tiene sin cuidado, perdón, si me disculpas debo ir a ver a mi padre – tratando de caminar hasta la oficina de su padre

Fue bueno verte Rose, te extrañe demasiado – después de eso salio del departamento de aurors.

Esas palabras dejaron a Rose sorprendida, la había extrañado, no, no volvería a caer en su juego.

Hija, que bueno que ya llegaste, ya terminamos – dijo Ron

Hola papá, hola tío – dijo Rose dándole un beso a cada uno

Hola Rose, esperamos a Albus y nos vamos – dijo Harry

Ya estoy listo – dijo Albus entrando a la oficina

Si es así, entonces vamos – dijo Ron, y los cuatro se fueron al partido.


	3. Aún te amo

**Hola!**

**Estoy un poco triste porque parece que no ha gustado mucho porque no me han dejado reviews! bueno solo Sol! que siempre cuento con ella GRACIAS!, bien muchas personas las han puesto en Alert o favorite Stories, por fa! no estaría nada mal que me dejen un review aunque sea un SIGUE PORFA! no sé de verdad o al menos decirme que no esta buena y que la deje ahí no más, espero me ayuden! Acá está otro cap! espero que este si le guste!**

**Diluz**

Rose despertó un poco tarde al día siguiente, el partido había estado muy bueno, habían ganada los Chudley Cannons. Su primo James jugaba de cazador y era el mejor, casí todos los puntos los había anotado él. Aunque no había estado tan animada, cosa que extraño mucho a su padre, le dijo que estaba cansada por el trabajo.

-Rose hija, ya es tarde, sabes que no puedes llegar tarde al trabajo- dijo su madre

-Ya voy mamá, es que estoy muy cansada, ayer fue una noche muy larga – dijo Rose

-Lo sé hija, tu padre está igual

-Bien iré a bañarme – dijo Rose saliendo de su cama

-Rose, yo…quería hablar contigo…leí en el periódico que…él regresó – dijo un poco nerviosa su madre.

-¿Quién? – preguntó tratando de ser indiferente

-Scorpius, Rose, él regresó – dijo su madre

-Ah, eso, sí lo sé,¿y? – un poco nerviosa

-Yo…nada hija, ya anda a cambiarte – contestó su madre saliendo de su cuarto

Ella entro a su baño, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, desde que lo había visto en la oficina de aurores, no había dejado de pensar en él, aunque trataba de mostrarse indiferente, pero no podía, todos los sentimientos que ella juraba olvidados, estaban ahí, se sentía fatal¿por qué¿por qué él podía tener tanto poder en ella? Merlín, encima había regresado mucho mas hermoso, mejor cuerpo, estaba buenísimo.

No Rose, a ti él no te importa, tú estas con Will, él te quiere y jamás te haría daño – trataba de mentirse Rose – y mejor me apuro que llegare tarde.

Cuando salió de la ducha, vio que una lechuza gris la estaba esperando en la ventana, se acercó y desató la carta.

Hola amor

Espero que esta tarde puedas almorzar conmigo ¿puedes? Espero que sí, te recojo del trabajo.

Te amo

Will

Rose sonrío, ese chico era tan dulce, siempre la hacía sentirse bien, por eso que se sentía tan a gusto con él, la gustaba su compañía aunque no fuera amor.

---------------------------

Scorpius había pasado una mala noche, no había podido pegar un ojo, se sentía feliz, la había visto Merlín! Qué hermosa que estaba, había crecido, tenía mejor figura, su cabello rojo fuego estaba hemos, todo en ella, pero no era de él, era de otro maldito…maldición porqué tuvo que pasar eso, quizá ya estaríamos casados y con un hijo si eso no hubiera sucedido. Merlín porque la amo tanto¿por qué? Es imposible amar tanto a alguien como yo la amo a ella…pero yo a ella no le importo sino que fácil me olvidó, ya está con otro y encima tiene planes futuros, maldita la hora en que acepté venir a Inglaterra, maldita!- una lágrimas Caín por su cara

-Joven Malfoy, su baño está listo – dijo un elfo doméstico

-Gracias Sox, me alegra volver a verte – dijo sonriendo

-A Sox también le agrada volver a ver al amo, está muy feliz de tenerlo en casa y servirle en lo que él le pida – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Hasta los elfos le hacían recordar a Rose, ella le había enseñado como de los trataba, que tenía que ser bueno y pagarles y en verdad así lo hacía.

Cuando llegó al trabajo se encontró con Albus que llegaba, caminaron juntos hasta la oficina hablando del partido al que habían ido la noche pasada.

-El nuevo guardián es de lo mejor – dijo Albus emocionado – paro casi todas las quaffles, estuvo genial

Scorpius iba escuchando y sonriendo por la emoción de Albus – ayer..- dijo con voz muy apagada- ayer la vi

¿a quién? – dijo sin entender nada Albus, luego a ver la cara de su amigo entendió – ah…

Merlín, está muy hermosa, no sabes como me sentí – dijo emocionado, sin darse cuenta lo que había soltado – yo…eh…

Scor – dijo un poco triste por su amigo – ya te dije que es lo mejor

Es fácil para ti decirlo – dijo un poco molesto – dime que harías si Ailen te deja y yo te digo simplemente es lo mejor, tienes que olvidarte de ella

Yo…Scor...me moriría…perdón – dijo apenado

Ya está – dijo el cabizbajo – será mejor que llegamos ya!

No te preocupes, yo salí antes de la casa, mi padre aún no sale y mi tío, el siempre tarde – dijo Albus sonriendo

Ambos entraron y se sentaron a conversar hasta que llegaron Harry y Ron los cuales llamaron al rubio a la oficina del primero.

Bueno día Señor Potter, Señor Weasley, haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza.

-Buenos días – dijeron los dos a la vez – bien – comenzó Harry – nos complace saber que te tenemos aquí- dijo sonriendo – las cosas están un poco difíciles, parece que todavía hay personas que creen en los mismos ideales que Voldemort, parece que un grupo de mortífagos nunca fueron encontrado y llevados a Askaban y siguen con su plan de fregar la paz en la que vivimos, ha habido ataques a dos familias muggles, mataron a toda la familia, al parecer, el hijo que tenía esta familia contaba con 10 años y según nuestra deducción él sería un mago, aún no sabemos ese dato con certeza… lo que necesitamos es proteger a los muggles y sobre todo a esos pequeños que pronto tendrán magia

-Muy bien, entonces haré las investigaciones

-Sí muy bien – dijo Ron – tenemos algunas familias de muggles con hijo que pronto serán magos, entre los aurors nos repartiremos el trabajo de cuidarlos

-En estas carpetas está la familia que te toca cuidar a ti, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, los muggles no entienden él porqué de las muerte de familias, eso trae problemas al mundo mágica

-Muy bien – comenzaré ahora mismo a revisar los papales, a ver si encuentro algo más en la familia, me retiro

-Si está bien, t oficina está al costado de la de Albus – dijo Harry, él rubio asintió y se fue.

Ya había pasado dos horas que estaba trabajando pero su mente, su cuerpo, su ser le pedía a gritos verla, olerla, abrazarla, besarla, pero sabía que no podía.

-Hey, Scor¿estás ocupado? – preguntó Albus entrando a su oficina

-No, dime – dijo el rubio

-Quería hablar contigo, no te veo bien y sé porque es pero…

- no sigas Al¿ella trabaja aquí?

- No ella estudia para ser…

-Medimaga –sonrío Scorpius, se había acordado cuanto ella quería estudiar para eso

-Sí, sabes que siempre quiso – dijo Albus – es una de las mejores, pero, era de esperarse

-¿Y su novio también es medimago? – preguntó con un poco de disgusto

-No, él trabaja acá en el Ministerio, trabaja en la oficina de Relaciones Públicas

-Aya¿y es bueno para Rose? – dijo un poco triste

-Es un buen chico, la quiere mucho – Scorpius puso cara de disgusto – con decirte hasta que le agrada un poco al tío Ron y eso es mucho – dijo riendo pero luego se dio cuenta del comentario, sólo hizo que Scorpius se sienta peor – yo… lo siento

-No descuida, talvez por algo terminamos, jamás tu familia me aceptaría, no soy lo suficiente bueno para ella- dijo cabizbajo y avergonzado

-No digas eso Scor, sabes que no es del todo cierto, les caes muy bien a todos y bueno el tío Ron, sabes como es él nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para su princesita – dijo Albus haciendo reír a Scorpius

-Si lo sé, pero me acabas de decir que decir que ese novio que tiene le agrada un poco a su padre – dijo otra vez triste - ¿y ella lo quiere?

-No lo sé – dijo Albus – ella se ha vuelto un poco cerrada conmigo no es como antes que me contaba todo, por eso no te podría asegurar nada

-Pero ya no me quiere ni le importo, ayer…ayer ella fue muy indiferente conmigo, ni le importo el verme – sus ojos ya estaba acuoso

-No creo que no le importe, sólo que es demasiado orgullosa, además, con Will nunca la vi tan feliz como lo era contigo – un brillo de esperanza inundo su corazón

-Así que así se llama el desgraciado – dijo molesto

-Tranquilo – dijo Albus – ahora me voy a hacer mi trabajo antes que me boten, almorzamos juntos ¿te parece? – el rubio asintió

-----------------------

-Vas a ver preciosa, el lugar es hermoso, es nuevo hace poco que lo han abierto – le decía Will a su novia

-Esta bien, cariño – dijo entrando al lugar – es muy bonito y acogedor

Todas las personas del lugar voltearon a verlos, es que la chica era demasiado bella y el chico no se quedaba atrás, era castaño, ojos color miel, buen cuerpo, alto, hacían muy buena pareja.

-Odio cuando nos miran así, es que acaso tenemos algo en la cara – dijo un poco molesta la pelirroja

-Es envidia preciosa, me envidian por tener una mujer tan bello conmigo – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – la chica sonrío y se sonrojo

-Y yo que decir las chicas te comen con la mirada – dijo Rose

-Pero yo solo quiero que me coma una pelirroja – dijo mirándola seductoramente

-Will, silencio, nos están mirando – dijo avergonzada

-Esta bien preciosa – dijo el castaño y le volvió a dar un beso esta vez un poco más largo que ella aceptó – vamos a sentarnos

Mientras caminaban, varios pares de ojos los seguían, pero Rose solo se estremeció cuando sintió esa mirada que siempre la hacía temblar, comenzó a observar hasta que se dio cuenta que en una mesa no muy lejos a la suya estaban sentados su primo y el rubio que le había partido el corazón. Su mirada transmitía tristeza, dolor, furia, al parecer había visto como lo que había hecho con su novio.

-Preciosa, mira ahí está tu primo, vamos a saludarlo – dijo su novio sin observar al acompañante de Al

-No creo que sea buena idea Will – dijo Rose a medio camino, su novio al darse cuenta el motivo, pareció pensarlo

-Ya estamos a medio camino preciosa – dijo Will - ¿es qué acaso te molesta? – dijo un poco molesto por su reacción

-No, claro que no – dijo la pelirroja no muy convencida

-Entonces vamos amor – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Albus ¿cómo estas? – dijo Will

-Hola Will, Rose, bien ¿ustedes? – dijo Al, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza

-Aquí venimos a ver que tal es este nuevo restaurante –dijo Will

-oh! Disculpa, el es Scorpius Malfoy, mi mejor amigo – dijo Albus sonriendo

-Mucho gusto, William Dietman – dijo dándole la mano a Scorpius que lo miraba con recelo 'el novio y futuro esposo de Rose' pensó Will y acto seguido cogió la mano de su novia.

-Igualmente, Scorpius Malfoy – dijo secamente 'maldito estúpido, ojala y te mueras!'

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a nuestra mesa, nos vemos luego, siempre un gusto – dijo Will

-Nos vemos – dijo Rose aún sin mirar a nadie y se fue con su novio a su mesa

-Estúpido – murmuro Scorpius - ¿cómo le puede gustar ese pedazo de cosa a Rose?

-Scor, tranquilo, por favor y deja de mirarlos mucho – dijo Albus rodando los ojos

El almuerzo paso muy incómodo, Scorpius no dejaba de ver la mesa de los novios con una cara de celos, pero no podía hacer nada, ella no era nada de él aunque le doliera aceptarlo. Rose sentía la mirada del rubio y se tensaba, no podía actuar con naturalidad. Will se sentía molestó por las miradas del rubio y por el cambio de comportamiento de su novia, eso no le gustaba.

-Scor, el domingo es cumpleaños de mi mamá, ya sabes, el almuerzo de siempre, estás invitado, le encantará volver a verte¿iras?

-Claro que sí

-Genial, entonces vamos ya al trabajo porque ya se gastaron de tanto que los haz mirado- dijo Al resignado

-No, aún no

-Ya déjalos y vamos – dijo Albus parándose y a regañadientes el gringo también se tuvo que parar y seguirlo, cuando pasaron por la pareja se despidieron no sin antes Scorpius mandarle una mirada desafiante a Will y este hizo lo mismo.

-Estúpido – dijo molesto Will

-¿Qué?

-El rubio estúpido ese – dijo como niño molesto Will

-Estas celoso amor – fue una afirmación en vez de pregunta

-No – dijo aún molesto

-Sabes que no hay nada entre él y yo – dijo Rose – ni siquiera hablamos, no te pongas así – le dijo Rose con una sonrisa que lo dejaba en Babia.

-Esta bien amor – dijo Will – pero tienes que darme un beso

-mmmmmmmmm – dijo Rose mirándolo- esta bien- luego le dio un corto beso y ellos también se retiraron a sus respectivos trabajos.


	4. Yo nunca te olvide

Hola

Muchas cosas que decir pero dos importantes, GRACIAS Y LO SIENTO, pensé que este fic no iba a gustar pero ya veo que si lo siguen, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, ahora el lo siento porque me he tardado una eternidad es que como les dije le di más importancia a IRREAL que está más avanzado, pero a mi también me gusta este fic.

Bien, datos importates: este cap es algo corto porque ya me pedían capi y sentía que si me sentaba un día a escribir no me iba a salir nada, pero bueno, quería darles un capi, no sé si este bueno o no, la verdad es solo de un hecho... espero les guste y me dejen muchos reviews, aunque de verdad saben que soy comprensiva y entenderé si no les gustó.

Agradecimiento:

Disculpen que sea breve pero tengo mucho que leer para la universidad y aun no comienzo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a: **Sol Potter Black, Xina, Ginny Ptter 151, Missdagane, Victoria Krum, Joslin Weasley, REBELDE4E.**

REVIEWS por favor!

besos con sabor a Remus (es que lo amo)

**Diluz**

* * *

Sanadora Weasley – llamó uno de sus colegas a Rose – hay alguien es su oficina que la esta buscando

Joe, por favor, ya te he dicho millones de veces que me digas Rose – respondió sonriendo - ¿sabes quién es?

No Rose, solo me dijeron que te avise, y lo siento… ya sabes la costumbre de llamarte sanadora …

Pues quítate esa fea costumbre – dijo a modo de respiro y comenzó a caminar a su oficina intrigada por quién podría estar en su oficina, no podría ser su novio porque antes de ir avisaba, al igual que su padres con un patronus… llegó a su oficina aún pensando quién podría ser… lentamente abrió la puerta aunque al intriga le ganaba…

¿qué haces acá? – preguntó Rose muy sorprendida

Normalmente cuando se tiene visita, se saluda cortésmente – respondió sonriendo – buenos días Rose, a mi también me da gusto verte

Déjate de sarcasmos y ¿dime qué haces aquí Malfoy? – respondió ya un poco enojada Rose

Necesitaba hablar contigo – contestó el rubio, su semblante cambio estaba serio

Que yo recuerde, no tenemos nada de que hablar – respondió Rose – y por si no lo sabes en mi trabajo no tengo tiempo que perder… - se volteó dirigiéndose a la puerta

Espera – dijo Scorpius cogiéndola del brazo, ese leve contacto hizo que los dos sintieran un calor en el estómago, muy reconfortante, muy deseado… - yo quiero hablar contigo, por favor – _malditos tus ojos Scorpius, malditos…_

Esta bien pero que sea rápido, tengo que trabajar – ella sabía que no podría aguantar tanto estar tan cerca de él y tener su mirada clavada en sus ojos

Rose, yo… - cuando tuvo la idea ver a Rose solo lo pensó y salio con dirección a su trabajo, no pensó que le diría y en ese momento tendría que dejar hablar a su corazón, aunque solo salga sufriendo… más – quiero… quiero que sepas que me dio mucho gusto volver a verte y también quiero… yo quiero que sepas que… yo nunca deje de pensar en ti en todos estos años… yo te… - no pudo terminar su discurso porque fue interrumpido por la pelirroja

Ja – río sarcásticamente – ¿piensas que después de todo te voy a creer Malfoy?, estas muy equivocado si es así, vamos…no tardaste en engañarme en el colegio ¿Cómo esperas que te crea algo?

Porque es así – dijo Scorpius entre enojado y triste – es así, te estoy diciendo la verdad como esa vez, pero tu nunca me crees, nunca deje de pensar en ti Rose, aun… yo… aun te quiero – la miró directamente a los ojos para que ella sepa que era verdad, que todo lo que le decía era realidad y ella al verlo, al perderse en su mirada casi cedía y le creería… pero no maldito orgullo, maldito ¿por qué tiene que tener ese maldito orgullo?

Vaya – dijo fingiendo asombro – casi creo todas tus mentiras, pero aún me queda razón, si aún me queda y no pienso creer ninguna de tus mentiras y ¿sabes algo? Yo si deje de pensar en ti, yo si te olvidé – lo miro desafiante, esas palabras fueron el puñal más doloroso en el corazón de Scorpius, si en ese momento no lloraba era porque un poco de orgullo Malfoy aún le quedaba.

Sí ya me di cuenta que me olvidaste muy rápido – contesto tratando de hacer una mueca de sonrisa de lado muy triste – no te preocupes, todo me quedo claro no volveré a gastar tu tiempo, bueno días – y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, abrió la puerta y se detuvo, volteo a verla – yo sólo quería que volviéramos a ser amigos, pero veo que es imposible. – cerró la puerta y Rose no pudo contener más las lágrimas, ¿porqué si su corazón le pedía a gritos que le creyera ella no podía hacerlo? ¿por qué? Tan difícil era creerle… no, no era difícil su corazón le decía que no era difícil pero su mente era la que daba la contra…

Sanadora Weasley – dijo una ayudante de la sanadora – la esperan en el área de enfermedades mágicas irreversibles

En un momento voy, Anne, gracias – dijo volteándose a secar las lágrimas

¿se encuentra bien? – se animó a preguntar Anne

Si Anne, no es nada, no te preocupes ya voy – dijo Rose regalándole un sonrisa

Muy bien, la esperamos entonces – dijo la joven y se retiró

Deja de pensar en eso Rose, concéntrate en tu trabajo, concéntrate – se dijo a si misma, terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas hasta no dejar rastro y salio al área de E. M. I.

* * *

Scorpius llegaba a su oficina todo decaído, las palabras de  
Rose aún resonaban en su _cabeza yo si deja de pensar en ti, yo si te olvidé _¿por qué? ¿es que nunca lo amó? ¿cómo se iba a olvidar todo?

Flash back—

Dos chicos se encontraban conversando en las faldas del árbol más cercano al lago, el chico estaba apoyado en el árbol y la chica estaba entre sus piernas apoyada en su pecho, oliendo el varonil aroma de su novio.

Scorpius – dijo Rose

Dime amor – contestó el chico mirándola

Nunca vas a dejar de amarme ¿verdad? – preguntó nerviosa Rose

Claro que no tonta, ¿cómo podría dejar de amarte? Sabes que eres todo para mi – contestó el rubio, Rose sintió una gran emoción con su respuesta, le sonrío, abrazó y le dio un tierno beso.

Te amo Scorpius – dijo Rose cuando terminó de darle el beso

Yo también te amo Rose – respondió su novio - ¿y tu tampoco dejarás de amarme?

Nunca, mi corazón te pertenece para siempre – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

El mío siempre fue tuyo Rose, siempre, y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día que me muera o hasta en la eternidad, por siempre – terminó su frase con un beso.

Fin del flash back

Ey! – seguía insistiendo Albus, hasta que por fin su amigo le hizo caso – hasta que por fin, llevo más de un minuto llamándote y nada

Lo siento Albus, sólo… recordaba – dijo Scorpius

¿a dónde fuiste? – preguntó curioso Albus y justo era de lo que no quería acordarse el rubio, pero, Al era su amigo y necesitaba hablar con e´l

Fui a ver a Rose, a su trabajo – dijo estudiado con la mirada a su amigo para ver si lo que había hecho estaba mal, aunque por lo que sucedió sabía que estaba mal

Y por lo que veo no fue muy productivo ¿no es así? – fue más una afirmación

Fue un fiasco, ella… ella me aborrece Al, piensa que soy la peor porquería del mundo, maldita sea! – grito golpeando su escritorio

Tranquilo Scor, el escritorio no tiene la culpa – dijo Al

Ella ha cambiado, es muy fría, no le importo lastimarme, aun me culpa de algo que no hice, me dijo que ella si me había olvidado – bajo la cabeza como si encontrara muy interesante sus zapatos.

Yo, no se que decir Scor, te diría que fue un error ir a verla, pero creo que eso ya te quedo claro – mirando a su amigo con mucha pena

No debí de aceptar el trabajo acá, debí de quedarme allá, no regresar – hablaba desesperado

No lo creo Scor, descontando a Rose, tienes muchas personas que te quieren y te extrañaban, comenzando por tus padres, yo, todos tus amigos, vamos, talvez fue bueno que regresarás, talvez era necesario para que te olvides de ella – dijo Albus

¿eso crees? Porque desde que la vi lo único que hago es pensar en ella – dijo sarcásticamente

Si, creo que lo que necesitas para olvidarte de ella no es alejarte sino, aunque sea doloroso darte cuenta que cada quien hace su vida – trataba de convencerlo y convencerse de lo que decía.

No lo sé Al, puede que tengas razón – dijo pensativo el rubio, sonaba muy creíble lo que le decía su amigo – pero ya no quiero hablar más de ella o lo que tenga que ver con ella.

Bueno, cambiando de tema, mi mamá te manda esta carta, es una invitación especial a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ya sabes como es ella – dijo Albus rodando los ojos.

Scorpius sonrío y abrió la carta, la leyó rápidamente y volvió a sonreír – parece que debo de ir si o si o sino me matará- los dos jóvenes sonrieron

Será mejor que regresé a mi oficina antes que el jefe se moleste – volvieron a reír

Sí yo también, estos casos son muy importantes, quiero saber ya quién es el maldito que está detrás de todo esto, o los malditos, la pagarán

Sí, son unos desgraciados para matar familias completas – dijo Al muy serio, cuanto antes terminemos mejor. – salió de la oficina del rubio dejándolo muy pensativo.

Debo ir al vecindario para realizar algunos hechizos protectores, averiguar más sobre la familia _yo ya te olvide_ no maldición el caso, sí, tengo que ver si esa familia tiene algún enlace con el mundo mágico a parte de su hijo, _yo si deje de pensar en ti, _no Rose, sal de mi mente sal, no me hagas más daño, al menos deja concentrarme en mi trabajo.


	5. Resiste

**Hola! parece que la imaginación se me vino de porrazo para todos mis fics, pero por ahora para porque ya son casi las 3 de la madrugada y muero de sueño, espero que les guste, desde aca se pondrá más interesante, disculpas por demorar tanto en publicar y si mañana tengo tiempo cambiaré los caps anteriores, es decir le arreglare las faltas y a este también porque solo lo escribí y lo publique, debo tener trillonada de faltas, si alguien se ofrece como beta seria excelente.**

**Gracias y espero sus reviews si? para que continuo**

**Diluz *  
**

* * *

- Rose – llamó su madre – ¿ya estás lista?

- Aún no mamá – respondió Rose saliendo de su baño

- Bueno, nosotros vamos avanzando – dijo su madre – no te demores mucho

- No te preocupes mamá, Will vendrá y recién iremos a la casa de los Potter, no tarda en llegar – dijo mientras iba a buscar un vestido en su closet.

- Esta bien Rose, nos vemos – dijo su madre

Mientras observaba la ropa de su closet, cayó un baúl pequeño, que tenía las iniciales R&S, sí, fue un regalo de él, pero jamás se puse deshacer de el, lo cogió y se sentó en su cama, lo observaba, era tan hermoso.

Flash Back------------

- Ahora yo tengo un regalo para ti – dijo Scorpius sacando un caja de su capa.

- Muchas Gracias – dijo al recibirlo - ¿qué es?

- Tienes que abrirlo para saber – dijo Scorpius sonriendo, mientras ella abría la caja y los ojos se le iluminaban.

- Es precioso – dijo emocionada viendo el pequeño baúl.

- Sí, solo para ti, le mande a grabar nuestras iniciales, quiero que ahí guarde todo los regales que te haré, es mágico, así que es muy grande, para que alcance todos los regalos que te compraré – dijo abrazándola.

- Oh Scorpius no es necesario que me des regalos, yo soy feliz con solo tenerte – dijo la pelirroja dándole un pequeño beso.

- Te quiero demasiado Rose – dijo Scorpius – no puedo creer que ya cumplimos un mes juntos.

Fin del Flash back---------

La pelirroja estaba a punto de abrirlo pero lo dejó así y volvió a guardarlo en el closet, era un baúl que estaba cerrado y así debería permanecer.

Escogió un vestido color azul sin mangas, era un look casual, como todavía estaban en verano, podía usarlo con unas sandalias bajas, como a ella le gustaba. Se delineó suavemente los ojos, solo para resaltar su color azul brillante que combinaba con su vestido. Justo cuando se miraba al espejo para ver como se veía el timbre sonó, era Will que llegaba a recogerla, cogió un bolso y bajo a recibir a Will.

- Hola Will – dijo Rose dándole un beso a su novio, te vez bien

- Rose, estás muy hermosa – dijo Will – pondrás celosas a tus primas las veelas.

- Oh cállate – dijo sonriendo – vámonos ya

- Ah su orden, Alteza – dijo Will caminando de la mano con rose hacia la chimenea.

Casa de los Potter

La familia estaba casi toda reunida, faltaban algunos miembros que todavía no llegaban como Victtorie y Teddy, tenían una hija de un año llamada Dora, los traía como locos ya que también era metamórfomago.

Hace 10 minutos que acaba de llegar Scorpius Malfoy, no fue más que saludos, abrazos, emoción de volver a verlo, porque a pesar de ser un Malfoy, la familia Weasley y Potter le había tomado cariño a ese chico amigo de Albus.

Cinco minutos después de su llegada, aparecieron los Weasley-Granger y su estómago se removió, pero no vio a la dueña de sus sueños con ellos.

- Felicidades Ginny – escuchó decir a los padres de Rose.

- Feliz cumpleaños tía – saludó Hugo Weasley

- Gracias, muchas gracias por venir – dijo Ginny Potter - ¿y mi ahijada? ¿dónde está?

- Oh está por venir – dijo su madre – Will pasaba para recogerla.

- Madición – susurró Malfoy que estaba un poco alejado de ellos

- Scor – dijo Albus – sé que va a ser difícil verla acá con Will, pero tienes que comportarte, sino…

- Tranquilo Albus – dijo un poco molesto – sé comportarme

- Eso espero – dijo Albus mientras veía que Ailen se acercaba a ellos para conversar.

- Scorpius – dijo en saludo – no has cambiado nada

- Hola Ailen, tu tampoco, bueno, te has puesto más hermosa – dijo sonriendo mientras ella sonreía agradecida.

- Muchas Gracias – dijo Ailen

- Si no fueras como mi hermano, me molestaría por ese comentario – dijo Albus y luego todos comenzaron a reír.

Veinte minutos después llegaba Rose con su novio Will por la chimenea de la casa de los Potter.

- Tía Ginny, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo abrazándola, era su tía preferida, su madrina.

- Rosie, querida – dijo Ginny – muchas gracias, ¡pero que hermosa que estás! Me quitarás personaje en mi fiesta.

- Claro que no tía – dijo Rose – para eso está Lily – las dos rieron, después que Will también las saludos se fueron a saludar a los demás Weasley's.

- No pensé que ese rubio estuviera acá – dijo medio fastidiado Will

- Sí era de esperarse, tía Ginny lo adora – dijo Rose tomando un sorbo de su bebida – lo quiere como un hijo más.

- No me habías contado eso – dijo Will mirándola seriamente

- No se dio la ocasión, además ¿de qué serviría? – dijo Rose que volteó a responder esa mirada intensa que sentía en su espalda. Vio al rubio, a su primo Albus y a Ailen, su amiga la reconoció y se acercó a ella.

- Rose que bueno verte – dijo abrazándola – con tu trabajo ya ni te dejas ver

- Ailen – dijo respondiendo el abrazo – si lo sé, pero el deber manda – las dos sonrieron

- Extraño mucho nuestras charlas Rose, tenemos que vernos un día ¿si? – pidió su amigo

- Claro que sí Ailen – dijo Rose

- Primita – dijo Albus saludándola con un beso en la cara, estas muy hermosa

- Gracias Albus – dijo Rose que trato de esquivar la mirada penetrante del blondo.

- Buenas tardes Weasley – dijo educadamente como se lo había pedido ella.

- Malfoy – dijo ella en saludo mientras sentía como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y la mirada del blondo se endurecía.

- Hola chicos – saludos Will - ¿Cómo están?

- Hola Will – dijo Ailen sonriéndole

- Will ¿qué hay? – contestó Albus, mientras que el rubio solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Familia, amigos – dijo Ginny – muchas gracias por venir, ahora todos dirijámonos al patio para servir el almuerzo.

El patio de la casa de los Potter era muy grande y estaba ordenado con varias mesas decoradas, habían hecho una pista de baile, siempre a Ginny le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños a lo grande, además 45 no los cumplía siempre.

Todos disfrutaron del delicioso almuerzo que prepararon los elfos que trabajan con pagos en esa casa. La pista de baile fue abierta por la cumpleañera y su esposo que a duras penas quiso salir a bailar, luego siguieron muchas parejas.

- Rose, preciosa, vamos a bailar – le dijo Will, ellos se encontraban en la mesa que ocupaban con algunos de sus primos.

- Vamos – dijo Rose que quería alejarse de la mesa donde también estaba Scorpius.

- No me gusta como te mira Malfoy – dijo Will molesto mientras bailaba con Rose.

- ¿De qué hablas amor? – dijo Rose tratando de sonar indiferente

- No me digas que no te haz dado cuenta como te mira ese – dijo Will en tono despectivo

- Ya te dije Will, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con él –dijo Rose.

- Que bueno amor – sonrío Will y se acercó para besarla

- Acá no Will, está mi papá – dijo Rose viendo si su padre la estaba viendo que por suerte no la veía.

- Lo siento preciosa – se disculpó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Controlarse, controlarse, ¿Cómo querían que se controle si la veía tan hermosa, con ese vestido que le quedaba precioso, ese cabello, esa piel tan deliciosa, como ansiaba tenerla otra vez, que sea suya otra vez, ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que suceder eso? Y encima bailando con ese idiota que se pavonea porque la tiene de novio, se moría por darle un paliza que jamás olvidarlo, niñito estúpido ese de Will, como lo odiaba. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que Albus ni se esmeraba en hablarle sabía que se la pasaría así todo ese día.

- ¿Aún no la olvida verdad? – pregunto Ailen a Albus

- No – respondió triste – nunca lo logró, esta mal.

- Scorpius – dijo Lily por tercera vez moviendo la mano delante del rubio – hola!!

- Lo siento Lily, estaba perdido en mis pensamiento – dijo disculpandose

- No te preocupes, sé en que estaban tus pensamientos, pero mi consejo es que dejes de pensar en ella, mi prima no cambió de opinión en dos años, no te dañes más – dijo sonriéndole.

- Gracias Lily, si tan solo fuera fácil lo haría al instante – dijo cabizbajo

- Tranquilo solo necesitas tiempo – dijo palmeando su brazo

- Creo que ya tuve demasiado y no paso nada – dijo tratando de sonreír, en ese momento de su varita salió una luz amarilla, era uno de los censores que había puesto en las casa de los muggles que cuidaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Albus

- No es nada – dijo levantándose – es uno de los censores que puse en la casa de los muggles que estoy cuidando, algo habrá sucedido, iré a revisar, discúlpame con tu madre.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Albus

- No es necesario Al, ya nos vemos – dijo se desapareció

- Me parece muy extraño – dijo preocupado, será mejor que le avise a mi padre.

En la casa de la familia muggle

- Si quiere vivir deje a su hijo – dijo un hombre que iba todo de negro

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – dijo asustado el señor - ¿quieren dinero? Llévense todo lo que quieran pero dejen a mi hijo.

- No nos interesa su sucio dinero tristes muggles – dijo otro hombre que iba de negro – nosotros tenemos la misión de acabar con todos los sangres sucias que vienen a infectar nuestro mundo.

- ¿Qué mundo? No sabemos de que habla – dijo la madre

- ¡BASTA! – se escucho el grito de un rubio que tenía una varita al igual que los de negro – dejen a ese niño en paz.

- Tú no te metas si no quieres morir – dijo otro de los cinco hombres de negro

- Expelliarmus – gritó Scorpius y comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos, él iba a en desventaja ya que eran 5 contra el.

En la casa de los Potter's

- Papa necesito hablarte – dijo Albus interrumpiendo el baile de sus padres – es urgente – dijo al ver la mirada de reproche de su madre.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? – dijo Harry preocupado

- Scorpius se acaba de ir porque uno de los censores de la casa que estaba cuidando comenzó a ponerse en alerta, creo que debemos ir.

- Si tienes razón, vamos a decir a Ron – dijo Harry caminando seguido de su hijo mientras iban a la mesa donde su amigo se comía el tercer pedazo de torta.

- Ron la alerta de la una de las casa cuidadas se ha activado, tenemos que ir, Scorpius ya está allá – dijo Harry

- Justo ahora que estaba comiendo mi pastel, eso me pone furioso – dijo Ron mientras los tres desaparecían.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? – dijo Ginny preocupada a su cuñada

- No lo sé, escuche algo de los censores se habían activado – dijo Hermione que en ese momento había estado conversando con Molly.

- Espero que no sea nada grave – dijo Ginny

Rose se encontraba en la pista de baile pero observó como se habían ido los cuatro aurores algo debería pasar, bueno será mejor que revise el reloj porque ese día tenía turno a las 7 de la tarde y no podía llegar tarde, bien, por suerte, eran las 6:30 así que si se retirara en ese momento llegaría a tiempo al trabajo.

- Ya me tengo que ir Will – dijo Rose – si quieres te puedes quedar pero tengo turno a las 7.

- No te preocupes me voy contigo – dijo tomándola de la mano.

- Bien, entonces vamos a despedirnos.

En la casa de los muggles

- Que tonto auror eres – dijo uno de los magos de negro – como pensaste que nos ibas a ganar.

- Si no te das cuenta vencía a dos y uno está inconsciente – lo importante es que al todos los magos de negro poner la atención en él, se olvidaron del niño así que le puso a el y a sus padres el hechizo de protección.

- Morirás – dijo el otro que quedaba en pie, Scorpius sentía que ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para seguir, ese era su fin, no, jamás pensó que ese sería su fin, primero sufrirás – Cruciatus – grito el mago negro

- Ahhhhh – el rubio comenzó a gritar de dolor, sentía que todo su cuerpo se le desgarraba, era el peor dolor que había sentido.

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo el mago y lo estrelló contra la pared golpeando su cabeza – ahora acabaré contigo Avad….

- Expelliarmus – la varita del mago salió volando al igual que él, Albus había lanzado el hechizo.

- Ocúpate de Scorpius, Albus – dijo Harry – Ron y yo nos encargaremos de estos dos

- Oh sí! Me vengaré por no dejarme terminar mi pastel – dijo Ron furioso y comenzó a tirar hechizos, fue una ardua pelea pero quedaron inconcientes esos dos más los tres que había acabado Scorpius.

- Scorpius, Scorpius reacciona dijo Albus asustado al ver que no reaccionaba - no reacciona – gritó desesperado.

- Será mejor llevarlo a San Mungo Inmediatamente – dijo Ron alarmado – acaba de recibir un cruciatas, muchas otras maldiciones antes y se golpeó la cabeza.

- Yo me encargaré estos cinco – dijo Harry – Ron regresa para llevar a la familia a revisión.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ron

En el hospital

- Llega temprano como siempre Sanadora Weasley – dijo Joe

- Rose, me llamo Rose – dijo muy cansada de que no la llamen por su nombre - ¿y tenemos algo interesante hoy?

- Hasta ahora nada Rose, parece que será una noche tranquila – dijo Joe

- Eso espero, estoy muy cansada, hoy fue el cumpleaños de mi tía – dijo Rose – iré a dar una ronda si surge algo me llamas

- Esta bien – dijo Joe mientras que Rose se daba la vuelta y siete personas se aparecían en la sala principal

- ROSE – gritó Albus – Rose tienes que ayudarlo – al escuchar el grito de su primo la congeló, sabía que había sucedido algo malo, lo presentía.

-¿Qué paso? – exclamo Rose asustada, Scorpius Malfoy era cargado por su padre y su primo, su cabeza estaba sangrando y también algunas partes de su cuerpo – Joe una camilla

- Una misión eran cinco contra el, usaron cruciatas, otras maldiciones que no sabemos, se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, ayúdalo Rose – le imploró su primo, estaba devastado Scorpius Malfoy era su mejor amigo y ella, no sabía como reaccionar al verlo así quería ponerse a llorar como una niña, pero no podía, ella era la sanadora y tenía que hacerse cargo.

- Tranquilo Albus – dijo Rose tratando de calmarse ella misma - ¿Hay sitio en el departamento de maleficios Joe?

- Sí Rose – dijo Joe viendo al paciente – debemos de actuar ahora mismo.

- Llamemos al sanador Smith y Grant – dijo Rose

- Ahora mismo – dijo mientras lanzaba una voz que se escuchaba por todo San Mungo.

Tenía que sanarse, no podía morir, no podía, no se lo permitiría.


	6. ¿Qué?

**Hola!**

**Sí ya se que me demoro demasiado para subir los caps pero es que... el tiempo para una persona desordenada como yo es demasiado corto, a veces no me queda ni para dormir U_U, bueno muchas cosas que decir, espero que les guste todos los comentarios son bienvenidos en serio!. Además que estoy feliz que muchas personas quieran escribir sobre esta pareja hasy tantos fics que me encantan! que bueno que cada vez hay mas! bueno no los molesto más y los dejo leer.**

**Este cap va dedicado a MakiMalfoy siiiiiiiii como te lo prometí lo escribi! jaja y te dije que te lo dedicaría, muchas gracias, es bueno conversar todos los días ontigo pedirte opiniones, conversar de todo, en este poco tiempo que te conozco aunque no personalmente, jaja me caes super hiper bien, como diríamos me caes de la pm! jaja bueno bueno ia estamos hablando querida jaja que estamos conectadas como dices porque hay magia jajajaja**

**Bueno saludos, gracias por leer y esperso sus reviews si?**

**Diluz***

* * *

Rose se encontraba en la sala de urgencias del departamento de maleficios, su corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía al hombre de su vida, si porque aunque no lo aceptaba el había sido el único por el que sintió amor, el único que con una sola mirada hacía que sienta mariposas en el estómago, que todo su cuerpo sienta esa descarga eléctrica tan satisfactoria, y ahora lo tenía tendido en una cama inconciente y sin esperanzas de poder salvarse. A pesar de todos los hechizos realizados, parece que el cruciatus había empeorado su estado, ya que había recibido muchos maleficios, sus signos vitales eran muy débiles y lo único que podía hacer ella es tratar de calmarse para no empezar a llorar, no podía morirse, no podía dejarla, no podía, había sido una completa ilusa al pensar que podía hacer su vida sin él, Él era su vida y estaba a punto de perderlo, sintió como unas densas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, no podía resistirse, no era de piedra…

- Rose, Rose… ¿te encuentras bien? – Greg Smith

- … - no podía responder tenía la vista en el cuerpo inerte del rubio, no podía parar el llanto, era la respuesta de su cuerpo ante esta situación, él era todo, tenía que vivir, le cogió la mano y se acercó a su cara, las lágrimas seguían su curso – Scorpius, por favor, resiste, te lo ruego, no puedes irte, tus padres, Albus, ellos te necesitan, por favor no los dejes – su llanto comenzó a ser sonoro y todos los sanadores que participaban de la intervención se quedaron estupefactos, sintieron una gran pena por el sufrimiento de Rose y se mantuvieron al margen. Una lágrima callo en su torso descubierto y luego siguieron muchas – no… no… me dejes Scorpius, por favor – sintió una mano en su hombro a modo de comprensión era la sanadora Julie Grant.

- Tranquila Rose – trato de consolar la sanadora Grant – estará bien solo tenemos que esperar hasta que despierte, por lo menos ya tiene sanadas las heridas y aliviamos el dolor del cruciatus.

- Pero… pero puede ser que no despierte – reflexionó Rose – puede que se quede en este estado para siempre, tenemos que hacer algo.

- Todo lo posible ya está hecho Rose, solo nos queda esperar – respondió la sanadora – será mejor que lo pasemos a la sala de observación.

- Vamos Rose, necesitas descansar – le dijo Joe tratando de separarla de Scorpius, ella miro al rubio, su rostro estaba tan apacible, como si estuviera dormido pero talvez estaría así para siempre y ella no podría vivir con ello, le beso la frente y se puso recta al costado de la camilla.

- Por favor, por favor, no me dejes, no lo hagas – dijo Rose en tono suplicante, cuando sintió un suave apretón en su mano, estaba reaccionando un luz lleno su ser de alegría era una señal seguía en este mundo.

- Rooo…se – escuchó decirle como un suave silbido mientras movía su mano.

- ¡Scorpius, estás bien! – dijo emocionada mientras todos los sanadores se admiraban de la rápida reacción del chico que según su diagnóstico podía haber estado en ese estado por meses. Ya no volvió a sentir el movimiento de su mano ni a pronunciar palabras pero igual estaba feliz, le había dado una señal.

- Parece que muy pronto despertará – dijo Greg – lo mejor será que esté en observación como dijo Julie y tu Rose necesitas descansar, si deseas yo iré a hablar con sus familiares.

- No – dijo rápidamente Rose – estoy bien Greg, yo lo haré – y salio rápidamente de la sala no sin antes mirar al rubio que dormía placidamente mientras parecía que su semblante parecía dibujar una sonrisa.

- Parece que hay cosas que ni la magia puede sanar – dijo Joe – esto es increíble.

- Acostúmbrate Joe – respondió Julie – hay cosas que solo el amor puede sanar o revivir.

- Cierto, pero ahora debemos llevarlo a observación – dijo Greg - ¿quién se quedará con él?

- Apuesto a que Rose, pero mientras tanto lo haré yo – dijo Joe mientras llevaba la camilla con un hechizo.

En la sala de espera…

- Ya se están tardando demasiado, llevo dos horas aquí –exigía Draco parándose de su asiento muy impaciente – Yo entraré a las fuerzas necesito saber que tiene mi hijo.

- Cálmate Draco – pidió su esposa tomándolo del brazo – yo también estoy angustiada pero tenemos que esperar, ya saldrán a decirnos – mientras sollozaba.

- Astoria, no puedo es nuestro hijo el que esta adentro, su vida está en peligro, no podemos perderlo, nooo – comenzó a sollozar Draco Malfoy, para Harry Potter y Ron Weasley era muy difícil ver a Draco, su ex rival de la escuela, el que siempre se mostraba frívolo, sin sentimiento alguno, sollozando en el hombro de su esposa por su hijo y en cierto modo lo entendían, un hijo les cambia la vida, si algo les sucediera a sus hijos morirían. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala y salía un Rose con los ojos rojos y una expresión tranquila.

- Rose ¡por fin! Dime ¿cómo esta? – preguntó desesperado Albus - ¿está bien verdad? ¡Rose!

- Buenas noches señores Malfoy – dijo Rose a modo de saludo y tomando un tono profesional continuo – su hijo se encuentra fuera de peligro, sufrió muchos maleficios por lo que sus signos vitales eran muy débiles, además de recibir un cruciatus que lo debilitó aun más, ahora está estable pero el golpe que recibió en la cabeza hace que aún no reaccione, no sabemos cuanto tiempo se demore en reaccionar, podrían ser días, meses, el tiempo no podemos asegurarles con certeza, aunque creo que lo hará muy pronto porque presentó signos de movimiento en una de sus manos que es una gran señal.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? – le dijo impaciente Draco Malfoy

- Me temo que no podrá ser posible porque aún debe de quedarse un tiempo en sala de observación pero dado los hechos, haré una excepción, podrán pasar a verlo pero solo por unos minutos.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Astoria extremadamente agradecida – gracias por salvar a mi hijo Rose Weasley.

- No fui yo sola señora, un grupo de sanadores también contribuyeron con ello, además su hijo puso mucho de su parte – dijo sonrojándose levemente porque la mirada intensa que le daba Astoria parecía saber que en verdad ella había sido la salvadora, que ella sabía de la relación que hubo con su hijo. – bueno pasen por aquí - les dijo y los siguió no sin antes hacerle señas a su familia que regresaba a hablar con ellos.

Sala de Observación

- Bueno, solo podrán permanecer uno minutos – dijo Rose calmada – Vamos Joe dejemos a los señores un momento.

- Si necesitan algo me avisan – dijo Joe amablemente – estaré esperando afuera – mientras salía de la habitación.

- Gracias Weasley – le dijo Draco con un agradecimiento total, jamás pensó decirle un gracias a un Weasley, menos a la hija de la comadreja pero ella había salvado uno de los tesoros más importantes de su vida y se lo debía.

- No es nada – dijo Rose – iré a hablar con mi primo, con permiso.

En la Sala de Espera

- Rose, Rose – decía su primo efusivamente – gracias, gracias, eres grandiosa lo salvaste.

- Tranquilo Albus – dijo Rose sonriéndole – solo cumplía con mi deber.

- El está bien Rose – dijo abrazándola – pensé… pensé … no ni quiero pensarlo, es como un hermano para mi sabes, no sé que pasaría si él…

- Ya Albus – dijo su padre apoyando su mano en su hombro – ya paso el susto, él se encuentra bien y muy pronto todo seguirá igual.

- Lo que no sigue igual es que me dejaron sin mi pedazo de pastel – dijo Ron con las manos cruzadas como un niño.

- Papá – dijo Rose regañándolo – tu siempre tan… tan… tu

- Es broma Rose, claro que me preocupe por el huroncito, solo que con su padre aquí es mejor no aparentarlo – dijo su padre sonriéndole

- Hay Ron, tú nunca cambiarás – dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

- ¿Para qué si así me quieres? – dijo Ron alzando los hombros y con un tono descuidado – yaaaa es broma, ¿alguien tiene que ponerle un poco de humor al momento no? Bueno iré a avisarles a todos que Malfoy está bien, de seguro mamá estará preocupada, además, de paso como mi pedazo que tenía de torta.

- Yo no entiendo como no engordas con todo lo que tragas Ron – dijo Harry sonriendo – pero ¿debe ser algo de familia no?

- Cierto Harry – dijo Ron orgulloso – todos los Weasley somos así pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta.

- Bueno dejándonos de broma, debo pasar por la oficina a revisar los papeles, los malditos ya se encuentran en Askaban pero tienen que dictar su juicio y necesito los papeles, les espera largos años en Askaban, además con ellos podemos llegar a tener más información sobre quien está atrás de todo esto – dijo Harry al trio de aurores – gracias Rosie, nos vemos luego, vamos Ron – no se animó a preguntarle a Albus si lo acompañaba porque estaba seguro que pasaría la noche en el hospital.

- Rose – dijo Albus - ¿ me dejarás pasar a verlo?

- Esta bien Albus pero que se vayan sus padres – dijo Rose

- Rosie contéstame con la verdad – dijo mirándola seriamente, hecho que hizo que Rose se tensionara - ¿Despertará?

- Eso espero Albus, pero el reaccionó – dijo feliz si poder ocultar su emoción – parece que el reconoció mi voz.

- ¿Qué? Explícate Rose – dijo sin entender

- El… dijo mi nombre – le explico sonrojándose por los hechos y que su primo sospechara algo.

- El te ama Rose – dijo Albus mirándola a los ojos, mostrando toda su sinceridad – yo sé que dije que nunca más te hablaría de él y he cumplido mi promesa Rosie, deje que rehagas tu vida, pero el nunca te olvido – dio un gran suspiro y continuo al ver que su prima no se oponía – fue un error del que se arrepentirá toda su vida y yo le creo Rose, eres mi prima, como una hermana para mi y jamás dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño aunque fuese mi mejor amigo y el jamás te haría algo así fue esa arpía que lo hizo al propósito sabiendo que llegarías y verías eso y creerías lo que tus ojos veían, Rose… se que tomaste una decisión pero quiero que sepas que si tu aun lo amas el te estará esperando lo hizo por dos años y parece que lo hará para siempre porque no quiere saber nada de otra chica, esa estúpida lo único que deseba era joderlos para que ella terminará siendo la dueña de todos los bienes Malfoy…- quería seguir continuando pero vio que los ojos de su prima estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Basta Albus, por favor – dijo Rose, su primo la vio tan frágil que la volvió a abrazar – yooo… yo… no… no puedo Albus, no puedo, no puedo, Will,…yo – dijo Rose, sin poder concluir la oración – Albus yo me sentí morir al pensar que el iba a morir, yo…

- Tu aún lo amas Rose – dijo Albus – tanto como él a ti, dale la oportunidad Rose, date la oportunidad, no quiero que te hagas más daño y negarlo lo hace, quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que vivas una vida sin amor y llena de arrepentimientos, por favor piénsalo ¿si? – le pidió su primo mientras ella lloraba en su hombre y afirmaba con su cabeza – vamos tranquila, no llores – le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – extrañaba esa Rose, la que era su mejor amiga, su hermana, la que sabía su vida al derecho y al revés, la que lo defendía de su hermano mayor cuando eran pequeños, la que siempre sabía cuando la necesitaba, su alma gemela. Le volvió a sonreír mientras salían los esposos Malfoy.

- Muchas Gracias Weasley – dijo agradeciendo otra vez Draco Malfoy – pasaremos mañana por la mañana a ver como sigue nuestro hijo, por ahora no ha reaccionado.

- Sí, esta bien, no se preocupe, lo más probable es que mañana lo pasemos a piso – dijo Rose muy seria – por ahora estaremos pendientes toda la noche por si algún imprevisto sucede.

- Gracias Rose, mantennos al tanto por favor – dijo muy amable Astoria – nos vemos mañana, adiós Albus y gracias por avisarnos y por todo otra vez.

- No se preocupe señora, si perdón, Astoria – dijo rascándose la nuca yo me quedaré la noche acá.

- Gracias Albus – dijo Draco – aunque no es necesario, tu también deberías descansar.

- No se preocupe, nos vemos mañana – dijo Albus a modo de despedida.

- Agradécele de nuestra parte a tu padre y a tu tío por su apoyo – dijo Astoria mientras iban hacia una esquina para desaparecerse.

- Bien… ¿ahora si puedo verlo? – dijo Albus impaciente

- Claro – sonrío Rose y fue con su primo a la sala de observación.

En la sala de observación

- Parece que ustedes si hacen milagros – dijo Albus al ver que muchas heridas de su amigo habían desaparecido.

- No hacemos milagros Albus, curamos a los heridos – dijo Rose

- Bueno entonces lo han curado bien no es ni la tercera parte de lo que era cuando lo trajimos.

- Sí parece que está poniendo ganas para recuperarse – dijo Rose muy feliz

- Rooose – se escuchó el leve susurro del rubio.

- ¿O es que te escucha o es que está soñando contigo? Este mal amigo ni dice mi nombre – dijo Albus haciendo una broma pero muy feliz de ver que su amigo reaccionaba y que su prima se sonrojaba y sus ojos volvían a tener el mismo brillo.

- Aquí estamos Scorpius – dijo Rose cogiendo otra vez su mano – aquí esta Albus y hace un rato tus padres, vamos, has un esfuerzo tienes que despertar.

- ¿Es como si estuviera en un gran sueño del que debe de despertar? – preguntó aún sin entender Albus, a esto su prima aceptó – entonces solo tienes que ayudarlo a que tenga las fuerzas Rose, solo tu podrás hacer que el regrese a este mundo.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Scorpius había salido de la sala de información, ahora se encontraba en piso y siempre era muy frecuentado por sus padres y amigos, pero a pesar de saber que se encontraba bien el aún no despertaba. Rose iba muy seguido a verlo, se encontraba preocupada porque no despertaba pero a la vez sentía una pequeña felicidad debido a que siempre estaba junto a él y se daba cuenta de lo necesario que era en su vida.

Estaba en su hora de descanso, así que como siempre, iba a verlo, se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su cama y le cogió la mano.

- Hola – le dijo Rose – otra vez estoy de descanso, ¿cuándo piensas despertar? Todos están muy preo… - paro inmediatamente de hablar porque la mano de Scorpius que tenía cogida comenzó a moverse, vio como movía sus ojos como queriendo abrirlos. El corazón de Rose estaba bombeando muy fuerte de la emoción, iba a despertar, por fin…

- mmmmm – pronunció Scorpius en un susurro mientras sus ojos se abría lentamente - ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo mirando todo el lugar asustado

- Scorpius – dijo muy feliz Rose que no pudo controlar el impulso de abrazarlo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus ojos, se separó de el, tenía una cara de desconcierto – Estas en San Mungo, tuviste un accidente, recibiste muchos maleficios, estaba ehh estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

- ¿Estaban? – preguntó más confundido - ¿Quiénes?

- Como que quienes tonto – dijo Rose aun sin comprender porque preguntaba eso – tus padres, Albus, mis tíos, todos

- ¿Qué? – la miro asustado - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó un poco avergonzado porque la hermosa pelirroja le hablaba con tanta naturalidad pero el no sabía quien era, se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de donde.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Rose mirándolo confundida – Soy Roseeee – Rose pensó el, que lindo nombre para esa joven pelirroja, pero no podía recordarla.

**REVIEWS!!!**


	7. Desesperante

**Hola!! **

**Regrese! bueno si me he demorado bastante como siempre pero creo q ya volvi a encontrar a mi musa :D porque ya tengo pensado que sucedera! muchas gracias por los reviews! a la personas nuevas también que lo sigan leyendo porque lo terminare, no se preocupen!**

**Bueno que decir talvez esta es una de las partes más importantes porque desde aqui la historia cambiará un poco, y la verdad es que pense hacerla corta, es decir en 3 caps terminarla no mas pero creo que será un poquito más... pero ia esta todo en mi mente jajaja y procurare no demorar tanto y quiero mi colaboración de reviews si? Y_Y jajaja**

**bueno gracias otra vez y nos leemos pronto besos**

**Diluz*  
**

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Scorpius había despertado, tuvo que quedarse dos semanas aun internado mientras le hacían los exámenes necesarios para diagnosticarle la razón por la cual había perdido la razón.

Rose se encontraba en su hora de descanso simulando comer, en la sala de los doctores, para su suerte no se encontraba nadie más que ella allí, su mente se encontraba como en estos últimos días en sus pensamientos, en ese momento aún pensaba en el día que Scorpius despertó.

Flash back

- mmmmm – pronunció Scorpius en un susurro mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente - ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo mirando todo el lugar asustado

- Scorpius – dijo muy feliz Rose que no pudo controlar el impulso de abrazarlo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus ojos, se separó de el, tenía una cara de desconcierto – Estas en San Mungo, tuviste un accidente, recibiste muchos maleficios, estaba ehh estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

- ¿Estaban? – preguntó más confundido - ¿Quiénes?

- Como que quienes tonto – dijo Rose aun sin comprender porque preguntaba eso – tus padres, Albus, mis tíos, todos

- ¿Qué? – la miro asustado - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó un poco avergonzado porque la hermosa pelirroja le hablaba con tanta naturalidad pero el no sabía quien era, se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de donde.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Rose mirándolo confundida – Soy Roseeee – Rose pensó el, que lindo nombre para esa joven pelirroja, pero no podía recordarla.

- No sé quien eres – dijo Scorpius – no recuerdo nada… ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Un accidente? ¿Por qué tengo todas estas? – comenzó a desesperarse por no poder recordar nada y quería sacarse todo lo que tenía conectado.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, por favor – dijo ella también desesperada, no podía ser que el no la recuerde – te diré todo pero tranquilízate por favor, bien, gracias – dio un fuerte respiro – Te llamas Scorpius Malfoy, eres un auror, trabajabas en un caso y tuviste un accidente unos hombre te atacaron estuviste muy grave pero te salvaste – mientras ella hablaba el trataba de recordar el momento pero nada, absolutamente nada en su cabeza – y también lograste salvar a la familia y al niño, todos se encuentran bien – observó como el rubio cerro los ojos fuertemente y se cogía la cabeza – Scorpius, Scorpius, oh por dios ¿qué tienes? – dijo Rose asustada al comento que el rubio parecía volverse a desmayar – Necesito ayuda inmediata en la habitación 177 – salió como un patronus en forma de delfín.

Fin del flash back

- Rose – dijo por segunda vez Joe

- Oh Joe, discúlpame – dijo Rose despejándose - ¿Qué me decías?

- Nada Rose solo te llamaba – dijo sentándose al lado – pero ahora que lo preguntas, si tengo algo que hablar contigo, Rose bueno sé que nos conocemos hace poco pero nos hemos llevado bien y siento que eres una amiga y estoy… yo estoy un poco preocupado por ti

- ¿Por qué? Yo estoy bien Joe – dijo Rose tratando de probar un poco de la sopa que tenía en frente

- Rose – dijo mirándola - ¿Quién es Scorpius Malfoy para ti? Desde que el vino tu estás así y no me digas que no sabes de que estoy hablando, vamos solo quiero ayudarte

- Joe yo – removió sus manos nerviosa – Scorpius, él fue mi novio en el colegio, sí sé que es algo extraño y la verdad nadie lo sabía solo mis mejores amigos y teníamos planes de terminando el colegio decírselos a nuestros padres, tu como eras de Suecia no entenderías el problema e tener nuestra relación como secreto pero mi padre odia al padre de Scorpius, fueron enemigos en el colegio y saber que sus hijos estaban juntos iba a ser el fin del mundo – le sonrío con un poco más de confianza – el día que tomábamos el tren para regresar a nuestras casas lo fui a buscar y lo vi besándose con otra chica y me puse mal porque yo creía que el me amaba y desde ahí no quise háblale nunca más, el problema es que es el mejor amigo de mi primo – unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Rose que fueron cortadas rápidamente por ella.

- Rose, yo no sabía que todo eso te sucedió, es un maldito como pudo hacerte eso, pero nunca quiso hablar contigo explicarte porque debe de haber una explicación – dijo Joe frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí pero yo estaba muy dolida y soy demasiado orgullosa y no deje que me explique, no quise saber nada, solo le dije que para mí el había muerto y de ahí el desistió y se fue a Francia y este año regresó, después de dos años en los que creí que lo había olvidado, por Merlín, encima trabaja con mi padre, mi tío y Albus - sonrío de medio lado – mi padre no lo odia pero tampoco se lo imaginaría que esté conmigo, bueno y la carrera de auror es peligrosa mira lo que le pasó, no recuerda, no me recuerda – otra vez lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- Tranquila Rose – dijo Joe confortándola – sabes que es temporal y ya viste lo rápido que está avanzando, ese mismo día recordó el accidente, quién es, a sus padres, progresa muy rápido pronto se acordará

- Es que no entiendo porque los días que aún no despertaba decía mi nombre – dijo la pelirroja – pero… pero…

- Lo amas Rose, no te hieras tu misma – dijo pasándole un brazo por la espalda – y creo q el también te ama a ti, yo lo escuche esa misma noche cuando pronunció tu nombre y debes de ser el recuerdo más importante que tiene, solo necesita tiempo para recordar

- No lo sé Joe – dijo confundida la pelirroja – además, yo estoy con Will, ya llevamos buen tiempo y lo quiero, me siento bien con él y Scorpius es mi pasado y si por algo se olvido de mi quiere decir que el inconcientemente prefirió olvidarme, lo cual es bueno porque debemos seguir con nuestras vidas.

- No pienses eso Rose – dijo Joe – no es justo para ninguno de los dos, si se aman, no lo pueden dejar así

- Yo creo que nuestro tiempo pasó Joe – dijo la pelirroja – y es lo mejor, ya debo volver al trabajo – se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de salir volteó a ver – muchas gracias Joe

* * *

- Hola Albus – dijo Scorpius cuando vio a su amigo entrar por la puerta de su cuarto

- Scorpius – dijo Albus dándole una palmada en la espalda - ¿Cómo estas?

- Aburrido – dijo volteando los ojos – ya sé que me dieron dos meses de reposo pero me siente demasiado inútil, necesito regresar al trabajo, además ya estoy bien, ya recordé, no puedo esperar un mes más

- Scor – dijo Albus sentándose en la cama del rubio – hay mucho que aún no recuerdas, a mi hace poco que… lo siento – dijo mirando la cara de desesperado que puso Scorpius

- Es que es tan frustrante no tener recuerdos, todo el mundo me pregunta que recuerdo, todos los exámenes en San Mungo pero en realidad no sé, yo creo que ya está bien, por Merlín, esta bien no recuerdo el tiempo en la escuela pero no creo que sea de suma importancia, sí sé que te recuerdo de solo compañero de trabajo pero sé que no me mientes cuando me dices que hemos sido mejores amigos desde el colegio, tengo un presentimiento.

- Bueno señor presentimiento – dijo Albus burlón – hay algo que aun no recuerdas, mejor dicho a alguien, la persona más importante en tu vida

- Albus, en serio he tratado de recordarla pero lo único que tengo de ella es del día que desperté – se echó en su cama – te juro que ya no sé que hacer, además si fuera importante porqué no viene y está conmigo así como tú – frunció en ceño – eso significa que no le importo lo suficiente.

- Scor ya te lo dije – repitió otra vez – tu y ella terminaron porque …

- Ya sé, ya sé, llevó escuchando la misma historia pero creo que si ella no me quiso escuchar es porque le dio igual, nunca sintió lo mismo que yo – dijo Scorpius cansado – pero bueno creo que si ella me borró de su vida yo debo hacer lo mismo.

- Hyperion no cometas un error – dijo Albus molesto y recibió la mirada molesta de su amigo – cuando recuperes la memo…

- Si es que la recupero y no quiero esperar una vida para tener otra vez mis recuerdos, talvez es uno forma de empezar desde cero, tu no mismo me dijiste que me decías que me olvide de ella, que todos me decían eso, pues lo logré, no recuerdo nada sobre ella – dijo molesto.

- Sí, talvez sea lo mejor – dijo sonriendo tristemente mientras escuchaban la puerta del cuarto de Scorpius abrirse.

- Ya servirán la cena Scorpius – dijo su padre ingresando a su cuarto - ¿Albus te quedarás a cenar?

- Ehhh claro Señor Malfoy – dijo sonriendo Albus

- ¿Qué hacen chicos? – dijo Astoria entrando a la habitación detrás de su esposo

- Nada, solo conversábamos, pero nadie me dijo que haría una fiesta en mi habitación – dijo sarcásticamente

- Hijo – dijo Astoria – debes de comprendernos, estuvimos a punto de perderte ¿Cómo quieres que estemos?

- Felices porque sigo vivo, pero ya me cansé de estar encerrado, quiero volver al trabajo – dijo Scorpius

- Todavía no – dijo Draco

- Padres – dijo Scorpius – sé que se preocupan, pero estoy bien y así son los riesgos del trabajo que yo escogí y me gusta, por favor

- Esta bien hijo, lo entendemos y nos sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de ti – dijo Draco

- Es cierto – dijo Astoria abrazando a su hijo

- Por favor – dijo Scorpius avergonzado – no ven que Albus está aquí – mirando a su amigo que a pesar de sentirse un poco incómodo se reía con ellos

- Pero Albus no tiene problemas hijo – dijo Astoria – además sabe que también hay abrazo para él – lo abrazo y fue el momento de sonrojarse del moreno y la risa de los dos rubios.

- Aprovechando el momento – dijo mirando a los miembros de la familia Malfoy – mi abuela, ya saben quiere mucho a Scorpius y bueno – se sonrojo un poco, malditos genes Weasley – los invita este fin de semana para un almuerzo, porr… por Scorpius, porque el esta bien, ya saben

- Claro que no encantaría ir – dijo Astoria emocionada por volver a ver a la familia que fue de tanto apoyo cuando su hijo estaba mal, además que a pesar de la historia lo quieren sin prejuicios - ¿Verdad Draco?

- Sí claro – dijo sonriendo un poco forzado, claro que pensaba igual que su esposa pero vamos, meterse en la madriguera de comadrejas, jamás lo pensó.

- Bien será divertido, se han preocupado mucho por mi aunque no lo recuerde aún, solo a tu padre y a tu tío porque trabajo con ellos, pero espero recordar más – dijo con el rostro tenso.

- Bueno lo dejarás para después porque ahora bajaremos a cenar cielo – dijo su madre quien se paro y se fue seguida de su esposo – no se tarden mucho, ni bien cerraron la puerta Draco comenzó a caminar con la mirada perdida hasta que sintió la mano de su esposa juntándose con la suya y volteó a verla.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Draco? – preguntó con un sonrisa como si supiera la respuesta - ¿Acaso es ese almuerzo en la casa de los Weasley? No me digas que es eso Draco, por Merlín ya no eres un niño.

- No es eso mujer – agrandó su sonrisa por como su esposa lo conocía también le tenía preocupado eso pero no tanto como su hijo – me preocupa Scorpius, se desespera cuando no recuerda y no recuerda a la Weasley, no Tory no trates de decirme nada, yo sé lo que ella significa para él, solo no dije nada porque esperaba que el me dijese algo, pero no ocurrió y también se porqué – le apretó más la mano pero sin que fuera brusco – yo sé que no debí… pero estaba preocupado por el porque en ese tiempo lo veía deprimido y sabes que no puedo verlo así – abrazó a su esposa – si es que la olvidó es por algo es para que no vuelva a sufrir Tory, no quiero verlo sufrir

- Cariño – dijo Tory reponiéndole al abrazo – sé que tu lo amas pero nuestro hijo tiene que aprender, además son aquellas pequeñas cosas en la que los padres no pueden intervenir – le sonrío – aunque no lo digas también sé que te molesta porque es una Weasley pero es la que el escogió y la quiere como compañera de toda la vida, yo sé que ella aún lo ama, lo vi en sus ojos, en su mirada – le acarició la mejilla – solo necesitan tiempo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no la recuerda? – dijo confundido – la primera noche que paso aquí, yo no podía dormir y vine a su habitación a verlo y el estaba dormido pero en sueños dice su nombre, lo repite y no solo esa noche, he pasado varias y la sigue repitiendo

- Sí la recuerda – sonrío feliz – debemos de hablar con el medimago, es una buena noticia, si la recuerda, digo inconcientemente.

- Esta bien, mañana hablaremos con él – dijo Draco resignado

- Oh Draco – dijo fingiendo estar molesta – no me dirás que Rose no es una buena chica para tu hijo, ella es inteligente, buena, muy hermosa, …

- Mmmmm – gruño Draco – entendí, entendí – luego sonrío con malicia – sería bueno disfrutar la cara de la comadreja cuando lo sepa

- Niños – dijo Astoria caminando lejos de el – ustedes siguen siendo unos niños – luego ella también sonrío con malicia – Cielo ¿No te parece lindo tener nietos pelirrojos?

- Astoria – dijo con la cara toda roja – ven acá – gritó mientras su esposa se reía a carcajadas – ¡espérame!

* * *

**Si quieren que Scor recupere la memoria deben dejar un REVIEW jajaja ;)**


	8. Irresistible

Hola!

Bueno sé que estoy desaparecido hace un buen timpo, la verdad es que mi vida se complicó y deje los ficsd, pero no sé son como una adicción porque regresé a ellos y leís y como que me vino la inspiración para hacer este cap, no sé si es lo que esperan después de tanto tiempo, pero, en verdad espero q les guste, creo que está historia se va aponer interesante, no la haré muy larga para así poder terminarla pero, en verdad creo que la trama va a estar buena!

Bueno no fastidio más, solo agradecer a todas mis lectorias, a las nuevas que me escribieron, todas muchas gracias! Les dedico el cap a todas ustedes y por fa dejen RR!

Me harían muy muy feliz!:D

**_Diluz_**

* * *

Rose se encontraba echada en su cama con un semblante triste, dentro de un momento tendría que arreglarse para ir a la Madriguera, ese día su familia le estaba haciendo un almuerzo a Scorpius, no quería ir, ella sabía que no quería ir porque se sentía muy triste, el no se acordaba de ella y aunque por una parte pensaba que era mejor porque así se le haría más fácil a ella olvidarlo, no podía y más cuando ella misma había escuchado susurrar su nombre antes de despertar. Rayos, como lo necesitaba, como deseaba volver a estar con él y que nada hubiera ocurrido ese día en el tren. Aun lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado pero lo mejor sería seguir su camino, tenía a Will y el era muy lindo con ella, la quería mucho y ella había logrado tener una buena relación con él que no quería perder y dejar todo por Scorpius que tal vez nunca vuelva a recordarla.

- Rose – llamo su madre - ¿puedo pasar?

- Pasa – dijo la pelirroja sin ánimos

- Hija, sé que no quieres que hable del tema, pero me preocupa mucho verte así – le acariciaba el cabello – sé que Scor y tu tuvieron algo, por Merlín, con las miradas que se mandaban era imposible que no se viera – sonrío al recordar los tiempos en la Madriguera y la mirada de los jóvenes – no sé qué sucedió para que terminaran pero al parecer, aun no lo olvidas y no trates de engañarme Rose Weasley – le dijo antes de que Rose le refutara lo dicho – te conozco demasiado pequeña.

- Mamá perdóname – dijo Rose al borde del llanto – nunca les dije nada por temor a lo que me iban a decir el un Malfoy, yo una Weasley, mi padre me iba a odiar, yo… nosotros les íbamos a decir saliendo del colegio pero… - no lo pudo reprimir más y lloró como una niña – el me engaño mamá, me engaño, me dijo que me amaba que íbamos a luchar por nuestro amor y yo… yo lo vi, besándose con esa descarada de Zabini, me dolió, mucho…mucho

- Oh mi niña – dijo Hermione abrazando a su hija – no sabía todo eso, pero él no te dijo nada, debe haber una explicación lógica, yo me daba cuenta de sus miradas, él de verdad te quería y no entiendo porqué hizo eso, además no creo que tu primo Albus por muy amigo que fuera de él, le siguiera hablando si te hizo daño ¿no crees qué haya sido algo más? ¿No te explicó?

- Sí mamá – dijo Rose – el me quiso explicar pero yo no quise, le dije que lo odiaba y que no quería saber nada más de él, que no me importaba – lloró – pero me importa y aun me duele.

- Rose, a veces me recuerdas tanto a tu padre cuando actúas de una manera tan impulsiva, sobre todo cuando estás molesta – le acarició el rostro – hija debiste escucharlo, no siempre las cosas son como parecen.

- Pero yo lo vi mamá – dije un poco desesperada – no trates tu también de defenderlo

- No lo defiendo hija – le dijo seriamente – solo que estoy segura que él no haría eso, hay muchas cosas que no cuadran, en el peor de los casos que no te hubiera querido como te dijo, creo que por respeto a tu primo, su mejor amigo por años, hubiera terminado contigo de una buena manera y no engañándote.

- No lo sé mamá – dijo Rose aun derramando lágrimas – el caso es que el ya no me recuerda, así que, digas lo que digas, creo que se terminó.

- Ay Rosie – dijo mirándola con un poco de ternura – piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, no quiero que te arrepientas por doble y vamos, alístate que tenemos que ir, no creo que quieras que tus abuelos y tíos pregunten por tu ausencia.

- Ahhh mamá – dijo sonriendo – está bien, mientras se paraba y se iba a bañarse.

* * *

- Hijo ya estás listo – dijo su madre entrando en el dormitorio de su hijo.

- Sí mamá – dijo Scorpius que estaba sentando en su cama, muy cerca de su mesa de noche, tenía en sus manos la foto en la que él y Rose salían abrazados.

- La foto – dijo su madre al ver lo que tenía Scorpius en sus manos, se habían olvidado de sacarla de ahí – hijo…

- No entiendo mamá si es que tanto amé a esta pelirroja, por qué no la recuerdo, no entiendo, no puedo, trato y trato de recordarla y no puedo – dijo desesperado – Albus me dice que la amaba, que aún la amo, pero no sé es extraño, no puedo recordarla.

- Hijo, si amabas mucho a Rose, tal vez aun la ames – dijo sentándose a su costado – el problema no es que la recuerdes, el problema es que tal vez no la quieras recordar – lo abrazo tiernamente – estabas muy deprimido porque ella no quería hablarte, después del suceso en 7mo curso – no quiso decir tan directamente el engaño que cometió su hijo – al surgir este accidente que tuviste, de repente no quisiste tener recuerdos de ella para no seguir sufriendo más – lo miro a los ojos – yo creo que aun la amas hijo, solo necesitas tiempo para que tu corazón deje de temer al sufrimiento y empiece a luchar por lo que quiere – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Eso espero madre – dijo con semblante triste – pero si decidí olvidarla, quizá fue lo que más me convenía.

- Tiempo al tiempo hijito - se paró de la cama al igual que Scorpius – ahora vayamos con tu padre que se volverá loco de solo pensar qué va a hacer en la madriguera con tantos Weasley's – se rio al igual que su hijo – a veces tu padre sigue siendo un niño.

* * *

En la madriguera todos los Weasley's y Potter's con sus respectivas familias y parejas ya se encontraban reunidos esperando al invitado de honor.

- Mamá es que no entiendo por qué haces esta comida, ni por mi cumpleaños haces tanto festín – dijo un pelirrojo siguiendo a su mama queriendo coger un pedazo de pastel.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima al pastel Ronald Weasley – dijo su madre como si estuviera regañando a un niño – y ya te dije que Scorpius es como de la familia, es amigo de Albus y siempre lo hemos querido en esta familia – lo miro molesta.

- Ya lo sé mamá – dijo Ron con un semblante cansado – el huroncito me cae bien pero también tenías que invitar al hurón – dijo poniendo una cara de molesto como un niño cuando lo castigan.

- Ronald Weasley a veces me pregunto cómo diablos una mujer como Hermione es tu esposa si sigues siendo un niño – dijo la madre regañándolo.

- ¿Por soy muy guapo? – respondió Ron haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

- Ronald – dijo Hermione – será mejor que vengas a ayudarme con esto antes de que tú enfurezcas a tu madre con tus comentarios.

La puerta sonó en ese momento y Lily se apresuró en abrir la puerta, ahí parados estaban los tres Malfoy's, Astoria con una linda sonrisa, Scorpius con un mirada curiosa y Draco con el semblante serio pensando en dónde se había metido.

- Buenas tardes – dijo muy educada la señora Malfoy saludando a una efusiva Molly que se acercaba saludarlos – muchas gracias por su invitación para nosotros es un honor estar aquí y saber cuánto aprecian a nuestro hijo.

- Oh querida – dijo Molly sonriendo – muchas gracias por venir – abrazo efusiva a Scorpius que miraba a toda la familia con cierta curiosidad ya que no recordaba casi nada, aunque al pisar esa casa sentía una sensación extraña, ese sentimiento confortante de que ya había estado ahí y había pasado momentos increíbles – Scorpius pero que bien te ves, ¿Cómo estas hijo?

- Muy bien señora – dijo educadamente pero sonriendo con sinceridad, había algo en esa mujer que le inspiraba cariño – muchas gracias por la invitación.

- Buenas tardes – y el saludo más esperado de todos, el de Draco Malfoy no se hizo esperar, aunque probablemente todos pensaban que iba a estar con una cara de asco para todo, se porto muy cortésmente, lo que no sabían es que Astoria lo tenía amenazado – no queríamos venir con las manos vacías a esta… - se quedo mirando a todos los Weasley's en especial a cierto pelirrojo que lo miraba con la misma mirada, hasta que su esposa lo codeó – invitación tan cortés que nos han hecho.

- Oh muchas gracias querido – dijo la Sra. Molly – No debiste de molestarte, pero pasen, pasen, siéntanse como en casa.

- Esto será difícil - murmuro Draco – felizmente solo fue oído por su esposa que le dio otro codazo.

- Comportate Draco Malfoy – dijo Astoria – sino ya sabes lo que conseguirás.

Saludaron a toda la familia, fue muy particular cuando se saludaron Ron y Draco ya que se apretaron la mano como un desafío hasta que sus mujeres tuvieron que regañarlos, Draco ahora se llevaba de una manera civilizada con Potter y platicaban sobre Scorpius, al igual que Ron que se unía un poco a la conversación más que nada para mandarle comentarios molestos a Draco y así comiencen a discutir como niños otra vez.

Astoria por otro lado, conversaba con Ginny y Hermione, era una mujer muy agradable que se llevó de las mil maravillas con todos los Weasley's y por momentos soltaban chistes de los niños que podían ser sus maridos.

Scorpius estaba por otro lado con los jóvenes de la familia, Rose estaba muy nerviosa al verlo, desde que había salido del hospital no lo había visto y casi habías pasado dos semanas de eso, se moría de tristeza de saber que el rubio no la recordaba pero otra parte de ella le decía que era lo mejor. Will que estaba a su lado en ese momento la abrazó fuertemente en un acto de celos, al ver como el rubio se acercaba a saludarla y ella se tensaba.

- Buenas tarde Rose – dijo educadamente, Merlín esa pelirroja era muy bonita, ya entendía por qué estaba enamorado de ella, pero no entendía como no podía recordarla y ese que estaba a su costado debía ser su novio, era lo más probable, de la forma en que lo veía y como tenía a Rose, sí era su novio.

- Hoo hola Scorpius ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Rose muy nerviosa recibiendo la mano que la estaba dando el rubio a mano de saludo, cuando se la estrecharon sintió una corriente eléctrica que al parecer el rubio la sintió más que ella porque se quedó con la mirada perdida un rato, instantáneamente ella le solo la mano - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí todo bien – trató de sonreir pero en ese momento se le había venido recuerdos de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, sus primeros años, recordaba un Albus y Rose pequeños pero prefirió no decir nada – Buenas tardes – volvió a decir ahora extendiendo la mano a Will.

- Will – respondió Willian tratando de ser lo más educado que podía debido a sus celos - ¿Qué tal?

- Scor ¡pero qué bien que te vez! - dijo una entusiasmada Lily – si parece que no te hubiera pasado nada – oh perdón no sé si me recuerdes soy Lily, la hermana de Al.

- Claro que sí Lily – sonrió Scorpius con ternura, sintiendo por esa pequeña pelirroja un cariño fraternal - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, muy bien ya sabes feliz porque estas con nosotros – lo abrazó y Rose, a pesar de saber que el corazón de su prima le pertenecía a Frank, sintió celos, de cómo él la miraba, la recordaba.

La cena paso sin nada interesante, unos comentarios salidos de sitio del padre de Ron, las respuestas de cierto rubio que se comportaba como niño. Rose con una semblante triste y Will tratando de mostrarle su cariño de más, Scorpius sonriendo y hablando con esa familia que le había caído tan bien, miraba de momentos a la pelirroja porque le parecía muy bonita, pero no podía recordar, porqué no la podía recordar.

Rose había despedido a su novio que aunque no quería irse, tenía que hacerlo, tenía trabajo pendiente que entregar al siguiente día. Se fue y ella se quedo parada fuera de la casa mirando las estrellas, sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Hola querida – sonrió Astoria - ¿Cómo estás?

- Sra. Malfoy – dijo Rose nerviosa, la verdad nunca había hablado con Astoria Malfoy sola, Scorpius le decía que su madre era muy buena, que se la presentaría pero eso nunca llegó a suceder – bien, bien, todo bien.

- Astoria por favor, querida, si lo preferies Tory – le cogió el hombre de una manera amable – sé por lo que estás pasando, solo debes ser fuerte, sé que nunca hemos hablado antes, pero yo creo que eres perfecta para mi hijo, entiendo porqué se enamoró de ti – sonrío de manera maternal.

- Señora – se corrigió cuando vio la mirada de la hermosa mujer – Astoria, perdón – dijo nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que le había dicho – yo… yo… no sé de qué me habla.

- Vamos Rose – le volvió a sonreír de manera curiosa – la manera en la cual Scorpius hablaba de ti cada vez que regresaba de Hogwarts, la manera en que cambio de: es la fastidiosa prima de mi amigo Albus, siempre me para fastidiando no la soporto (que lo decía todos los días, porque no paraba de hablar de ti), luego paso de un somos personas maduras, tratamos de llevarnos mejor, para decir no entiendo que le ven a Weasley los chicos en el colegio, es una niña pelirroja sabelotodo, para finalizar con un somos amigos, Albus es su primo y mi mejor amigo, ahora nos llevamos bien, Weasley es una buena chica. Era demasiado gracioso ver todos los estados por los que pasaba pero para una madre no es difícil saber cuándo una chica es importante para tu hijo – le acarició la cara – y para él, tú lo has sido todo, sabes, no debería de decir esto, pero a mi esposo también le agradas, a pesar de la pelea de niños que tenga con tu padre – las dos rieron a carcajadas.

- Astoria – se sintió rara llamándola así – yo… la verdad es que el no me recuerda, pasaron muchas cosas en nuestro pasado y tal vez que no se acuerde de mi sea una señal – sintió los ojos acuosos.

- No querida, el de verdad te ama – sonrío – sé que algo paso entre ustedes antes de salir del colegio, la verdad Scorpius no la pasó nada bien, pasó muchos días en su dormitorio sin querer hacer nada y no te digo esto para que sientas lástima de él, entiendo tu posición en lo que le sucedió y la verdad, él no me lo dijo, estaba muy preocupada por su estado y yo, no pude soportarlo y vi sus recuerdos, vi ese día, creo que, cualquier mujer hubiera reaccionado como tú, pero sabes, equivocarse es de humanos, pero mucho más es perdonar, Rose, yo sé que eres una gran persona.

- Es que no entiendo por más que lo perdoné, el no se acuerda de mí, no sabe quién soy, no sabe lo que vivimos – lo miró con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla – me olvidó para siempre.

- No lo creo hija – sonrió y limpió la lágrima de Rose – un amor como el de ustedes no se olvida y si la verdad, quieres saber algo – la miró muy seria – creo que él si te recuerda, en las noches cuando duerme, dice tu nombre, al parecer sueña contigo, pero cuando despierta no recuerda y se frustra, hemos hablado con el medimago y nos dice que puede ser un reacción post- trauma, eres lo más importante para él, pero a la vez desde que no quisiste saber de él, sufrió mucho y en su inconsciente, él quiso dejar de sufrir, por eso obliga a su corazón a no recordarte, para no seguir sufriendo.

- Sí lo que me dice es cierto – dijo con mirada triste – la respuesta está dada señora, el no quiere saber más nada de mí, creo que será lo mejor.

- Rose – dije mirándola con paciencia – no dejes que el impulso y el dolor te hagan actuar así, que después de que hayan tenido ese problema y hayan pasado años y siguen amándose, dice mucho – sonrió – lo suyo es en serio y me alegra mucho que seas tu.

- No lo sé Sra. Perdón, Astoria – dijo Rose – yo… - sintió sus mejillas enrojecer – yo estoy saliendo con alguien ahora y…- no pudo terminar la oración porque ni siquiera ella sabía que seguía.

- Lo sé Rose, yo lo vi, es un chico muy apuesto – a pesar que Rose creyó que Astoria reaccionaría mal, todo lo contrario, le habló como una amiga – y entiendo que después de ese suceso – no podía decir la palabra engaño – hayas querido re hacer tu vida, eso es bueno, se ve lo valiente que eres para seguir adelante, pero Rose, yo quiero que pienses, te imaginas de aquí a unos años y estés con ese chico, ¿te imaginas? Tendrías una familia tal vez y estarías contenta con los logros pero jamás feliz si no es al lado del hombre que amas – le acarició la cara y le sonrió – piénsalo Rose.

Rose estaba hecha un dilema, es que acaso no sabía que ella se ponía a pensar en eso todos los días, a cada momentos, a cada segundo que el rubio se le venía a la cabeza y sabía que ya no estaba con ella, que ya no era para ella, le dolía y demasiado y ahora más, después de las palabras de Astoria Malfoy no podía estar más insegura de sus decisiones. Volvió a mira en cielo, Astoria había vuelto a entrar en la casa, ella se sentía sola y desesperada, ¿qué debía de hacer? ¿Estar con Scorpius hasta que la recuerde? ¿Y si no la recordaba nunca? ¿Hacer una vida con Will? ¿matarse por la vida que tenía? – Dame una señal, por favor – dijo una desesperada Rose al borde del llanto – entró a la casa subiendo rápido las escaleras para que nadie vea su estado. Camino muy rápido hacia el cuarto que había sido de su padre abrió la puerta y entró tan rápido hasta quedarse recostada en la puerta cerrada hasta sentarse en el suelo y no pudo soportar soltar esas lágrimas que tanto habían esperado por salir.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – esas preguntó sobresalto a Rose que había estado tan nerviosa que ni siquiera había reparado con que cierto rubio que la volvía loca estaba en ese cuarto sentado en la cama pensando antes de que ella llegara. Al verla entrar de manera tan alocada lo sobresaltó pero lo que él no pudo entender fue ese sentimiento que le causo ver a esa linda pelirroja llorando de esa forma, era una mezcla de angustia, dolor, preocupación. Maldecía Merlin por sentir algo por una persona que ni siquiera recordaba. Camino hasta ella y se sentó a su costado.

- Yo – dijo nerviosa y algo sonrojada al tenerlo tan cerca – sí, estoy bien – se trató de secarse las lágrimas rápido - ¿Qué hacías acá? – quiso cambiar el sentido de la conversación.

- Yo bueno – sonrío – iba al baño, pero cuando comencé a subir, solo pude seguir mis pasos, hay algo en este cuarto que se me hace tan familiar, no sé, lo siento – hizo una mueca de frustración como de un niño que no consigue salir a jugar antes de comer que a Rose le pareció demasiado adorable – me estresa demasiado no poder recordar.

- Tranquilo – le dijo Rose y por inercia le cogió la mano en muestra de apoyo y al darse cuenta de su reacción se sonrojó y quiso soltarlo inmediatamente pero él ya había entrelazado sus dedos, lo que hizo sentirse más nerviosa a la pelirroja.

- No sé que tienes – le sonrió con sinceridad y eso alegro un poco a Rose – pero haces que me sienta bien cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, eres como una paz increíble – se sonrojó por el comentario que hizo.

Rose por un momento no pudo contestar nada, Merlín como podía ser tan adorable, cómo, cómo – ahhhh el cuarto, se te hace familiar porque cuando venías a pasar los veranos, te quedabas acá con Albus – sonrío al ver como el chico miraba el cuarto – es por eso que te debe ser tan familiar, debes de tener muchos recuerdos – se sonrojó recordando una tarde en ese cuarto, los dos solos – deja de pensar Rose Weasley – se reprendió mentalmente. Al ver otra vez la cara de frustración del rubio por no poder recordar le presionó la mano que tenían entrelazadas dándole apoyo – ya verás que te acordarás todo – le sonrío la pelirroja y le contagió la sonrisa a él y en esa muestra de apoyo esas manos entrelazadas y esa sonrisa volvió a recordar más como imágenes en la Madriguera, de él y Albus de pequeños, el peleándose con la pelirroja de niños y luego vio una que lo hizo acalorarse, él tenía a la pelirroja contra esa puerta y la besaba con demasiada pasión.

- Scorpius, Scorpius – dijo Rose cogiéndole el rostro con la mano que tenía desocupada - ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

- Estoy bien, gracias – dijo amablemente pero muy sonrojado, además que tenía a Rose muy muy cerca y esos labio rojos carmesí que lo atraían de una manera tan loca que no podía entender – no te puedo recordar y no entiendo por qué – le dijo mirándola intensamente – si cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me siento increíble, siento que eres demasiado importante en mi vida Rose Weasley, lo siento y no me detendré hasta que recuerde cada segundo contigo, te lo prometo – Rose estaba que lo miraba intensamente y la respiración se le hacía entrecortada por la cercanía y por la mirada de él y por todo el maldito momento que estaban pasando, Scorpius se fue acercando a Rose, ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados esperando ese momento con demasiada ansiedad – te me haces realmente irresistible Rose – susurró muy cerca de sus labios lo que hizo a Rose sonreír aun con sus ojos cerrados como tonta, ya casi no había distancia entre ellos.

- SCOR – escuchó un grito que provenía de su querido primito que ya tenía tantas ganas de matarlo, los dos sobresaltados, se alejaron y aunque Scorpius no quiso soltar la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya, ella lo soltó.

- Mi primo te busca – dijo Rose cortando todo momento que había pasado – creo que deberías ir – cambió su semblante a una más serio.

- Lo sé – dijo el rubio seguro de sí – pero esto no ha terminado aquí – sonrío de esa forma irresistible que Rose odiaba y amaba a la vez, se paró y la ayudó – tenemos muchas cosas que hablar Rose Weasley – y inesperadamente se acercó al rostro de la pelirrojo que abrió los ojos con asombró pero le dio un beso en la mejilla – te vez linda cuando te sonrojas – y abrió la puerta del cuarto dejando a una pelirroja echa lío.

Rose como zombi solo pudo caminar hasta la cama y echarse, rayos eso había sido demasiado intenso - Scorpius Malfoy por qué haces esto en mi y si no me recuerdas nunca que voy a hacer yo, pero, Merlin, estoy demasiado confundida – se tapó la cara con sus manos – pero rayos eres tan lindo – sonrío bobamente al recordar lo que había estado a punto de pasar.


End file.
